


True Colors

by tobinheathbar



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheathbar/pseuds/tobinheathbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin knows Alex, because everyone knows Alex. Alex is a superstar soccer player and a model and kind of a bitch. Tobin is a photographer who has a massive crush on Alex, who just so happens to be her next client. Will Tobin be able to bring out the true side of Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very nice person called my attention to a couple things, so i was just fixing them!   
> -R

“Alex Morgan, you mean THE Alex Morgan?” Kelley asks Tobin in disbelief.

“Yes Kell, THE Alex Morgan.” Tobin replies back.

Tobin and Kelley have known each other for years, in fact they go back to their teenage days. Now Kelley plays professional soccer for Sky Blue in New Jersey and Tobin is a very successful photographer in Los Angeles. 

They are currently eating at a restaurant in Los Angeles and Kelley can’t seem to keep her voice down. 

“Wow that is crazy! Have you met her before?” Kelley asks a very agitated Tobin at this point.

“Kelley you have got to stop yelling or I’m going to kick you under the table.” Tobin says and to Kelley in a dangerously low tone. 

“Okay, geez get the stick out ya butt Tobs.” Kelley replies and Tobin can’t help but laugh at this.

“Answer the question, have you ever met her before?” Kelley asks again.

“Not really, we were at the same event once but I never met her.” Tobin says as she continues eating her burger and fries.

“Well here’s your chance to whoo her with your Heath charm. And why are you eating a burger for breakfast?” Kelley says and Tobin rolls her eyes.

”No way, one, she taken and two, I heard she’s kind of a bitch. I can’t do bitchy again Kell.” Tobin says and Kelley aggressively nods her head in agreement.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about her.” Kelley says and Tobin wishes she could forget that girl.

“Well, I have to get to training but I will see you at home tonight.” Kelley says and Tobin once again rolls her eyes.

“It’s not your house, or our house, its mine. I just let you stay there, although I should start charging rent.” Tobin says and Kelley ignores her.

“Whatever, love you Tobs.”

“Yeah, love you too.” Tobin says with a smile on her face.

Tobin pays for the food and begins the walk to the studio where she will be photographing Alex Morgan in a few short hours. ‘Man I hope she’s not as bitchy as everyone has been telling me.’ Tobin says to herself. 

Boy was she wrong. As soon as she walked through the doors of the studio there she was gripping about the temperature of her coffee. Tobin walks over to introduce herself.

“Hi, I’m Tobin.” 

“Okay, is there a reason you are introducing yourself?” Alex says with a scoff.

“I’m your photographer for the shoot.” Tobin says coolly.

“Oh yes, my apologies Tobin.” Alex says and walks away to talk to someone from her team.

“This is going to be a long day.” Tobin mutters to herself and spins around to get everything set up. 

“She’s a real treat, huh?” Whitney, Tobin’s assistant and best bud at work says. 

“Oh yeah, let’s see if we can get this over with in record time, shall we?” Tobin says to Whit and the rest of the team.

“Sounds like a plan, boss.” Whit says and they all continue to set up the equipment and backdrops for the shoot.

About an hour later Alex Morgan walks out of her dressing room in a simple soccer kit for the first round of shots. ‘Man she’s one hot bitch.’ Tobin thinks to herself.

“Ready?” Tobin says to everyone and she gets a collective nod from most people. 

“Alright, Ms. Morgan for the first round we are going to get you to do some tricks on the ball. I want it to be natural so whatever you feel like doing, do it.” Tobin says and Alex seems to relax as the ball is given to her. She starts to do some tricks and Tobin and everyone else are amazed at how graceful she is over the ball. Tobin starts taking the pictures and the energy is very light, the way Tobin likes it. 

Tobin gets an idea and stop Alex for a moment to offer her suggestion.

“I love what you are doing, Ms. Morgan.” Tobin starts but is interrupted by Alex.

“Please call me Alex.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head.

“Of course.” Tobin starts, “What I would like from you is something like this.” And Tobin then starts to demonstrate some tricks for Alex. 

When she gets done she pops the ball back up to her hands and sees a look of shock on Alex’s face. “I was not expecting that.” Alex says when Tobin hands her the ball back.

“Yeah I used to play soccer back in the day.” Tobin says simply and walks back over to the camera.

Now Alex is oddly turned on at this. She thought Tobin was cute when she first met her, but like hipster cute. Tobin is wearing glasses, ripped up jeans, and a loose white v-neck t-shirt. Alex also noticed that a soon as Tobin got started working her shoes came off and were thrown in the corner of the room. Alex has a boyfriend so she’s not sure what exactly she is feeling, but the more she watches Tobin in her element the more attractive Tobin becomes to her.

About 3 hours and a million wardrobe changes later they have finally finished, well everyone except Tobin because now comes the hard part, the editing process. Tobin now has to stare at Alex clothed and half naked for hours trying to make her more perfect than she already is. Tobin might be a little bit excited about this part.

“So, what’s next?” Tobin hears Alex say from behind her so she spins around and is met with a very plain Alex Morgan. One she has never seen before. Alex has no make-up on and is wearing sweat pants; she almost looks like a normal person. 

“Well, you are done for the day but I am not.” Tobin says as she adjusts the glasses on her face and goes to find her laptop that has as the pictures of Alex.

“What do you have to do?” Alex asks and follows Tobin around the studio until she finds her laptop. 

“Now is the fun part, editing.” Tobin says as she takes a seat on the nearest couch and Alex follows suit. 

“How long will that take you?” Alex asks and Tobin lets out a breathy laugh as she runs her fingers through her hair. 

“Well, it usually depends on the client. With you probably a day or so but with some of my other clients it could take up to a week or more. 

“Is that a complement?” Alex asks with a bit of humor in her voice. Tobin chokes after hearing this. She’s not drinking or eating anything but she somehow still chokes. 

“Smooth Heath.” Tobin whispers to herself but Alex hears.

“Yeah that was pretty smooth, Heath.” After hearing this Tobin quickly stands up and starts sputtering apologies.

“I am so sorry Ms. Morgan that was unprofessional of me, I just meant that you don’t have a lot I need to correct or erase on your body.” Tobin says and immediatetly regrets. “Not that I’m going to be looking at your body, but I kind of have to because it’s my job, but if you don’t want me to then I won’t-“

“Whoa, take a breath there Heath. I was just messing with you. I give you permission to look at my body, but only on those pictures.” Alex says and winks at Tobin.

“Yeah, of course.” Tobin says and she starts to walk away. ‘God I am such an idiot.’ Tobin says to herself as she walks over to Whit and starts helping her clean things up.

As Whit and Tobin are cleaning things up she sees Alex and her team walking out the door. “Goodbye, Tobin.” Alex says and Tobin drops her camera. She picks it up and waves bye to Alex because she is done using words around Alex Morgan.

“Smooth Heath.” Whit says and walks away laughing hysterically.


	2. Different Opinions

“Wait let me get this right, Alex Morgan called you and asked you to lunch as a “thank you” for the other day?” Kelley asks Tobin as she watches Tobin get ready for lunch. 

Two days after the photoshoot with THE Alex Morgan Tobin gets a call from an unknown number and it is none other than THE Alex Morgan asking her to lunch so she can properly thank her. Tobin immediately agrees and surprisingly doesn’t embarrass herself. 

“She probably just wants to look at the edited pictures and make sure I didn’t screw anything up.” Tobin says and walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to grab her keys and bag. 

“Are you gonna show her if she asks?” Kelley says as she grabs and apple from the bowl and takes a massive bite from it and some juice falls from her chin onto the floor.

“Okay, gross Kell. And yes I’m gonna show her, I am no idiot.” Tobin says as she walks to the back door.

“Good luck! Love you!” Kelley says from the refrigerator. 

“Please don’t eat all my food again!” Tobin yells back but slams the door shut before Kelley can respond. 

“No promises.” Kelley says to no one in particular.

Tobin gets in her car and begins the short journey to the restaurant Alex picked out. Tobin’s brain is going a million miles an hour by the time she parks her car and walks into the restaurant. ‘Don’t be an idiot. Don’t be an idiot.’ Is the chant that is taking place in her brain. She walks up to the friendly looking hostess. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Alex Morgan.” Tobin says to the hostess and her eyes go wide at the name.

“Yes of course, right this way.” She says and Tobin follows behind her to the back of the restaurant. Tobin finds Alex sitting at a table in the back room by herself and makes her way to the table. ‘Don’t trip. Don’t trip’ is being muttered under her breath. Luckily she doesn’t trip and makes it to the table safely. 

“Hey Tobin, glad you could make it!” Alex says as she gets up to hug Tobin. 

Tobin freezes at this and it takes a good two seconds to realize that THE Alex Morgan is hugging her. She finally wraps her arms loosely around the torso of Alex. Tobin feels like she might pass out but what she doesn’t know is Alex feels the same way. 

“Yes of course, Ms. Morgan.” Tobin replies as she sets her bag down and takes her seat across from Alex.

“Tobin we talked about this, please call me Alex.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head.

“Right my bad, force of habit. H-How are you?” Tobin asks as she shifts in her chair and takes a big sip of her water. 

“I am exhausted but I am good.” Alex says coolly. 

“That’s good.” Tobin starts but doesn’t like the way that sounds so she says, “Well, not good that you’re exhausted but good that you’re good.” 

“I know what you meant.” Alex says and can’t help but laugh at how nervous Tobin is. “How’ve you been?”

“Y-Yeah good and busy.” Tobin says and before she can say anything else the waiter comes up to the table.

“Hi ladies I’m Mike and I will be taking care of you this afternoon. What can I get you to eat?” He asks and Tobin quickly looks over the menu to find something but before she can order Alex speaks.

“Well Mike, if you knew who I was then you would have already put my order in.” She says very cheekily and Tobin is not sure what to say. Mike is speechless also. 

“Get me your supervisor, Mike.” Alex says without looking up from her phone.

Mike walks away with his metaphorical tail between his legs and Tobin’s mouth and eyes are still wide open. ‘Well I guess the bitch is back’ Tobin says to herself. 

“What are you going to order Tobin?” Alex asks in the same sweet voice from before she ripped Mike’s balls off with her bare hand. Tobin is scared that she might do the same to her if she answered wrong.

“Um, I-I am not so sure yet. W-What about you?” Tobin slowly stutters out and almost covers her face incase Alex’s harsh words are thrown at her. 

“Well, I normally get the blueberry pancakes here but Mike obviously didn’t know that.” Alex says and then proceeds to laugh. Tobin is slightly turned off at this but is willing to give Alex another shot because maybe Alex had a long morning. 

“Maybe he is just new and wasn’t aware that you’re a regular?” Tobin says very quickly without looking at Alex’s face. Hopefully Alex doesn’t hit Tobin for this. 

“Maybe, but come on Tobin, I’m Alex Morgan. Who doesn’t know who I am?” Alex says and Tobin is 100% turned off at this, so much so that she immediately and discreetly texts Whitney to call her and get her out of lunch. 

Alex is completely oblivious to how uncomfortable Tobin is and carries on with a different conversation but before she can say anything Tobin gets a phone call. 

“Hey Whit, can this wait, I’m at lunch.” Tobin says and mouths an apology to Alex as she gets up from the table to walk around the room. 

Alex notices the way Tobin talks on the phone and how relaxed her voice is. Alex also notices how Tobin is not wearing any shoes and looks under the table to find Tobin’s back flip flops under her chair. She is humored by this and curious at the same time, Tobin is a mystery that she wants to solve. Alex, however, is the exact opposite. Tobin wants nothing to do with her anymore, the rumors were true.

Tobin finishes her call and returns to the table but not with good news. 

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks and Tobin says her head from side to side. 

“Not exactly, there has been an emergency at work. Someone lost Taylor Swifts edits and I have to get back down there and calm the storm. I had a lovely time and maybe we can have a full meal some other time.” Tobin says cheekily hoping Alex will catch the hint and never talk to her again, but no such luck. 

“Absolutely! I’ll call you tomorrow. Good luck calming the storm.” Alex says and Tobin gives her a half smile and darts to the door not looking back.

Alex and Tobin walk away from lunch with different opinions. Tobin never wants to have to be in the same room as Alex ever again and Alex can’t wait to see Tobin again. 

Alex gets into her car and heads to the only place that truly feels like home, the soccer park near her house. She has been coming here ever since she bought her house a couple years ago. Sitting in the grass with a soccer ball at her feet she thinks back to lunch and realizes how Tobin’s attitude changed after their waiter left, and then it hits her, Tobin thinks that she’s a bitch. 

“Oh crap, look what you did Morgan.” Alex says to herself as she pulls out her phone to compose a text to Tobin. 

Alex: Sorry about lunch. That’s not the real me, let me make it up to you? 

Alex pushes send and prays for a response from Tobin. She doesn’t get one, at least not then. After waiting for what seemed like hours for Tobin to respond Alex got up and started juggling the ball. 

Soccer has always been a stress reliever for Alex. When life got to hard or school got to be too much she would drop everything and play soccer in her backyard. She played so much that she wore a hole in the fence in the back of the yard. Her parents finally bought her a net and then signed her up for club soccer. She took off from there and the rest is history. 

Alex wishes it could still be that easy, she is tired of having to do interviews and photoshoots. She just wants to play soccer and not be the face of soccer. She knows her life will never be normal but she would like to at least have the opportunity to go to the grocery store without wearing a disguise. 

After playing by herself Alex walks over to her spot on the grass and takes a big swig of water. She stuffs her phone and keys in her pocket and begins to walk home not noticing the unread message from Tobin on her lock screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo chapter 2!  
> -R


	3. Bad Bad Idea

Tobin is at work when she hears the familiar chime of her phone. Without thinking she picks up her phone from her desk, expecting the message to be from Kelley but instead sees a familiar name on her lock screen. She unlocks her phone and reads the message. 

Alex: Sorry about lunch. That’s not the real me, let me make it up to you?

Tobin is not sure what to think at this point. She wants to burn that bridge because, when is she ever going to see Alex Morgan again? Probably never, so no damage not responding to her. After what seems like forever, but was really only an hour, Tobin finally responds.

Tobin: Hey! I understand and would love for you to make it up to me.

Tobin pushes send before her brain can process what she just typed. Her face is a mixture of happiness that she gave Alex the benefit of the doubt and anger that she let her heart take over her brain for a brief moment. Tobin pushes her phone away and lays her head on her desk and lets out a frustrated grunt. 

“What’s up with you?” Tobin hears and picks her head up to see Kelley standing at the door. Kelley walks in still wearing her sunglasses and Tobin jumps at the opportunity to point it out.

“Why are you still wearing your sunglasses? You are that important Kell.” Tobin says as she pulls her computer on her lap and props her feet on her desk.

“Well I’ll have you know that I was asked for my autograph while I was getting coffee today.” Kelley says proudly as she sits on Tobin’s desk. Tobin knocks her to the floor with her foot.

“Okay that was rude. What’s the matter with you?” Kelley asks as she rubs her butt and sits down in a chair in front of Tobin’s desk. 

“Ugh, a lot.” Tobin says as she throws her head back.

“I have two good ears so do tell.” Kelley says as she leans forward. 

Tobin begins to tell Kelley what happened at lunch and how she was conflicted at what to do about Alex. Kelley laughs at her and Tobin throws a pen at her face.

“Kelley this is serious!” Tobin yells as she gets up and starts pacing the length of her office.

“You are really contemplating dating Alex Morgan? The girl you’ve had a crush on since college?” Kelley says and Tobin stops to think about this. 

Tobin did in fact have a crush on Alex back in college when she first saw her play soccer. Alex was just a freshman and she was starting forward at Cal Berkeley. Tobin, who was a junior, was amazed by this. Ever since then Tobin went to every home game until she graduated. 

“I hate that you’re right, but she has a boyfriend so it’s not a date, and you should have seen the way she acted. It was like a slap in the face to me.” Tobin says as she sits down at her desk.

“Okay well take it a step at a time. She’s at your mercy now. Make her prove she is not that person. Did she text you back?” Kelley asks and Tobin reluctantly looks at her phone and shrugs her shoulders.

Kelley grabs Tobin’s phone to see if Alex did text her back. Tobin watches Kelley read the message and sees a big smile appear of her face which is probably a good sign.

“What did she say?” Tobin asks as she gets up from her chair behind her desk and makes her way over to Kelley. 

“I will tell you if you agree to give her a second chance.” Kelley says and Tobin lets out an exasperated sign and runs her finger through her hair. She thinks about it for a couple seconds and finally replies to Kelley.

“Okay.” Tobin says simply and Kelley shoves the phone in Tobin’s face.

Tobin reads the message and re-reads it over and over, ‘this has to be wrong’ she thinks to herself.

“Great! I would love to take you out on a date, if you’ll let me?” Tobin reads out loud and looks to Kelley confused.

“I thought she had a boyfriend?” Tobin asks Kelley and places her phone down and lands face first onto her office couch.

“Well maybe they broke up?” Kelley says skeptically. Tobin and Kelley both know the whole world would know if Alex and Servando broke up. Tobin was in a pickle.

“You and I both know that’s not true. She is either trying to play me or play him and I can’t let her do that.” Tobin says and Kelley nods her head in agreement. 

“Then maybe you should tell her that. Meet her for coffee today.” Kelley says and Tobin thinks about it for a couple minutes before grabbing her phone and texting Alex back.

Tobin: How about we meet for coffee first? Are you free for the rest of the day?

Alex: YES I am. I can meet you in half an hour. (:

“I am meeting her in half an hour.” Tobin says as she walks back over to her desk. 

“Be straight with her Tobin, but not like heterosexual more like-“Kelley starts to say but Tobin cuts her off.

“I get what you mean, Kell. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Tobin says and Kelley jumps out of the chair and sprints to the door.

“Good luck! Love you!” Kelley shouts as she runs down the hall.

Tobin texts Alex back and to tell her a coffee place that is close to work and grabs her keys and bag, headed to her car. On the short drive to the coffee shop Tobin can’t help but think this is a very bad idea. Yes she thinks Alex is insanely beautiful but she isn’t sure if she would be able to put up with her attitude, plus the fact that she has a boyfriend. 

Tobin arrives first orders her coffee and heads to the back to claim a booth. About 10 minutes later Tobin hears the familiar chime of the door and looks up to see a very attractive Alex Morgan at the counter ordering a drink.

Alex gets her drink and looks up to find Tobin in the back with her head down. She takes a deep breath and walks toward the booth. 

“Hey Tobin.” Alex says as she slides gracefully into the booth.

Alex would never admit this but Tobin makes her very nervous and her heart gets all racy when she is around Tobin. This is a new feeling for Alex because she doesn’t even feel this way around Servando. 

“Hey Alex, how are you?” Tobin asks as she sits up straight and takes a sip of her coffee. 

“I am good very well now that I’m with you.” Alex says and Tobin blushes and looks away at anything but Alex.

”Smooth, very smooth.” Tobin says and they both laugh at this.

It says quiet for a bit before Alex decides to speak up and say what she has been thinking since she sat down.

“Um, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at lunch today. I promise I’m not always like that.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head because she wasn’t really sure what to do in that moment.

“You’re really cool Alex but why did you act like that?” Tobin asks and Alex takes a deep breath and responds.

“I actually don’t know. I was really trying to show off for you.” Alex says as she covers her face with her hands.

“Wait, what?” Tobin says as she pulls Alex’s hands away from her face. 

“Yeah, I wanted to impress you and it totally back fired on me, huh?” Alex says with a chuckle and Tobin nods her head in agreement. 

“Yeah just a bit but I think I can forgive you.” Tobin says as she pretends to think about it. 

“Well while you think about that I am going to go get a muffin. Want anything?” Alex says and Tobin laughs but shakes her head no. 

Alex walks away and Tobin can’t help but check her out but Alex suddenly turns around and catches Tobin’s wandering eyes. She smiles and winks at Tobin and continues walking. 

‘Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.’ Tobin thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee chapter threee!!  
> -R


	4. Second Chances

As the coffee “date” progressed Tobin realized that Alex wasn’t so bad. She was willing to give Alex another shot but before she could they needed to talk about some things.

“Can I ask you a question?” Tobin asked Alex as she shifts awkwardly in her seat.

“Yeah of course, Tobs.” Alex says and it catches Tobin off guard. No one except Kelley calls her that but it sounds nice coming from Alex’s lips.

“So earlier you asked me on a date, right?” Tobin says and Alex leans back in her chair and gets what Tobin is hinting at.

“You are wondering why I asked you out if I have a boyfriend.” Alex says and Tobin just nods her head in agreement. 

“Well, it’s complicated.” Alex says and Tobin is not satisfied at the answer so she decides to press Alex more.

“What does that mean?” Tobin asks skeptically.

“It means that Servando and I are only together for media purposes.” Alex says and Tobin’s mouth drops open. Tobin doesn’t say anything so Alex leans across the table and picks Tobin’s jaw off the floor. 

”I’m sorry, what was that?” Tobin says and Alex laughs at her.

“It means that I do not like Serv in that way. He is just a friend. I like you Tobin.” Alex says and it suddenly gets a hundred times hotter in the café for Tobin. Alex watches Tobin try and fan herself with a napkin from the table. Alex laughs at how flustered Tobin is getting and it brings Tobin back to reality. 

“Oh sorry, well thank you. I am flattered.” Tobin says simply as she adjusts in her seat to try and appear more presentable. Looking down at her white v-neck and torn faded jeans she can’t help but feel inadequate to Alex. Tobin looks across the table and sees the perfect ray of sunshine illuminating Alex’s face. Alex looks much better than herself, Alex is wearing an expensive looking sundress paired with lots of diamond jewelry. 

“Why would you be flattered?” Alex asks curiously. 

“You know, you’re you and I’m just me.” Tobin says gesturing to herself and to Alex.

“You’re hot Tobin. You have this hot surfer and skater thing going on and it works for you.” Alex says and Tobin blushes hard. Her face is basically all red.

“Well, thank you Alex. You’re pretty hot yourself.” Tobin says very nervously. 

“Really, I’m hot?” Alex asks and Tobin shakes her head ‘no’. 

“Nope. You are drop dead gorgeous.” Tobin says taking a drink of her forgotten coffee and realizing it has gone cold. She spits in back into the cup. 

“Wow, so charming.” Alex says and they both laugh at this. 

“W-w-would you like to go on a date with m-me?” Tobin stutters out and mentally slaps herself for stuttering. 

“I would love to.” Alex says and Tobin smiles the biggest smile in her life. 

“Cool, awesome, great, when?” Tobin asked as they both got up from the table signaling the end of this coffee “date”. 

“I am free tomorrow night if that works for you?” ‘I will make that work for me’ Tobin says in her head or at least she thought she did. Alex laughs and Tobin realizes what just happened and bows her head in embarrassment. 

“You’re cute. Call me with the details.” Alex says and then leans over to Tobin and kisses her on the cheek. Tobin was completely caught off guard and as she watches Alex walk away she brings her hand up to her cheek to make sure that had actually happened. 

Alex begins her walk to her car and can’t help but think of Tobin. She really likes Tobin and she hopes Tobin likes her too. Alex feels like she is in high school again, little does she know that Tobin feels the same way. They both can’t wait for tomorrow and they go to bed that night dreaming of the other.

.

The following day Tobin is at work frantically trying to make plans for her date with Alex tonight. She has done zero work today and Whitney comes into her office and not so kindly points it out.

“Hey moron, you have yet to do any work today. We have to get Ali Krieger’s proofs sent off TODAY.” Whit says to a very tired looking Tobin who is sitting on top of her desk with her laptop in-between her legs. 

“What is going on here?” Whit asks before Tobin could answer her previous question. Tobin is sitting on top of her desk silently cursing herself under her breath. Her hair in out of sorts and she is wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. 

“I am trying to plan the perfect date for THE Alex Morgan.” Tobin says without looking up from her laptop. 

“I’m sorry. Did you just say you are going on a date with Alex Morgan?” White asks and Tobin nods her head up and down. 

“Well screw Ali Krieger! What are you planning?” Whitney asks as she jumps on the desk next to Tobin and peeks a look at her laptop screen. 

“I am trying to find the perfect restaurant but all of them are booked. What am I supposed to do?” Tobin asks as she lays her head on Whitney’s shoulder.

“What do you normally do for a first date?”

“Normally I just take them to the beach and we walk around and eat fish tacos. But Alex Morgan is not normal.” Tobin says as she hops off her desk and begins pacing the length of her office. 

“Have you ever considered that maybe she wants to be normal?” Whitney says and Tobin stops dead in her tracks and thinks about it for a minute. 

“You are absolutely right, Whit! You’re a genius!” Tobin yells and kisses Whitney on the forehead.

“Not that I didn’t appreciate that but I think I’m gonna go.” Whitney says and Tobin is giddy with happiness now. She goes over to her couch and plops down on   
it quickly falling asleep. 

.

Tobin texted Alex earlier in the day and asked for her address so she could pick her up and told her to dress casual and be ready at 7. Alex is finishing her makeup when she hears her doorbell ring. 

“Perfect timing.” Alex says to herself and makes her way from her bedroom to the front door. 

Alex swings the door open and sees a very nervous Tobin Heath on her porch. Tobin is wearing faded jeans with holes in the knees and a navy blue short sleeved button up shirt. Alex can’t help but drag her eyes up and down Tobin’s body and notices Tobin is doing the same thing to her. Alex is wearing white high wasted shorts with a blue blouse, because it brings out the blue in her eyes. 

“You look very beautiful.” Tobin says and Alex blushes and says, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Heath.” 

“Thanks, you ready to go?” Tobin asks and Alex grabs her purse and locks her front door. They walk down the side walk to Tobin’s car and Alex stops and her mouth drops open. 

“You’d think that an accomplished photographer would have a better car than this.” Alex says and Tobin spins around and dramatically puts her hand over her heart. 

“Ouch, Morgan. She is a classic and heard everything you said so please apologize.” Tobin says and Alex laughs at her. 

“What's her name?” Alex asks teasingly and Tobin replies with, “Bernice.” 

“Well, Bernice I am very sorry for what I said. Forgive me?” Alex says and Tobin laughs. Alex walks to the passenger side of the car and Tobin races over to open the door for her. 

“She forgives you, but I don’t.” Tobin says and shuts the door and makes her way over to the driver’s side.

Tobin starts her baby blue 1975 Jeep and listens to the baby purr for a moment before she pulls out of Alex’s driveway. This was the first car she bought so it means a great deal to Tobin. Sure she has other cars but none of them are like this baby. 

“Where are we going?” Alex asks and Tobin laughs and doesn’t respond.

“Tobin? Where are we going?” Alex asks again but Tobin looks over at her with a big smile and shakes her head from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE!!  
> -R


	5. The Perfect Date

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself.” Tobin says and Alex lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Google me, now tell me where we are going!” Alex yells and Tobin can’t contain the laugh that comes out of her mouth. 

“Relax Lex, we are almost there. Seriously, tell me something I can’t find on Google.” Tobin says as she keeps her eyes on the road in front of her.

“Well, I have a tattoo.” Alex says and Tobin looks over at her with a smirk on her face.

“And I can’t find that on Google or your Instagram?” Tobin asks and Alex shakes her head no. 

“Where?” Tobin asks as she grabs her sunglasses from the dashboard and puts them on. 

“Those look good on you, Tobs.” Alex compliments and Tobin looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Answer the question, Alex.” Tobin says as she slaps her lightly on the thigh. Alex grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. Tobin is a nervous wreck by now and Alex notices. To make things worse for Tobin, Alex lays her other hand on top of Tobin’s and begins to rub circles on the back of her palm. 

Tobin is passed nervous wreck and is just trying to keep them from crashing. She cannot believe that she is holding Alex Morgan’s hand. She has never felt this much of a spark with someone, ever. Alex may be calm and cool on the outside but she is just as nervous and sweaty as Tobin is. 

“So, uh your tattoo?” Tobin asks yet again.

“Yeah my tattoo, it’s on my lower hip. No one can see it unless I want them too.” Alex says as she regains her composure. 

The rest of the drive is relatively quiet except for Tobin’s road rage and Alex’s laughter. 

“OK, we are here.” Tobin says as she parks her car and unbuckles her seat belt. 

“Um, OK.” Alex says and Tobin hears her and smirks at this. Alex was certainly not ready for what is about to happen.

“Are you gonna kidnap me or something?” Alex asks as she slowly gets out of the car and looks around at the place in front of them. 

“Well, you’re not a kid, so probably not.” Tobin says and grabs Alex’s hand and walks them to the front of the ‘restaurant’. Tobin sees how apprehensive Alex is about this and stops to look her in the face. 

“I know this looks super shady but I promise they have the best fish tacos and I know the owner so it’s totally safe.” Tobin says and Alex lets of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. 

Alex looks up at the ‘restaurant’ and sees a half-lit neon sign, paint peeling of the building, and bars over the windows. To say she is scared is an understatement; she might have shit her pants. 

“I promise its safe. If anything happens to you then I will personally take all the blame.” Tobin says and Alex just nods her head and squeezes Tobin’s hand a little tighter than before. Tobin smiles at this and holds the door open for Alex. 

The inside is completely opposite of the outside. The inside is decorated very nicely, like a hipster surf shop that serves food. As soon as Alex walks through the door all of the fears roll off her back and she oddly feels like its home. 

“Tobin fuckin’ Heath!” Alex hears someone yell from somewhere. 

“Ashlyn fuckin’ Harris!” Tobin yells back and Alex turns around until she comes face to face with a tall blonde girl with lots of tattoos. 

“How have you been?” Ashlyn asks Tobin as she embraces her and picks her up. 

“Good man, how’ve you been?” Tobin asks in return and Ashlyn shrugs and says, “Pretty good.” 

Ashlyn finally realizes that Tobin is not here alone and then notices just who is attached to her friends arm. 

“Shit, you’re Alex Morgan.” Ashlyn says and Tobin and Alex both laugh. 

“Yes she is, now pick your jaw up off the floor please.” Tobin says and Ashlyn hits her on the arm.

“Oh come on, you were the same way Toby.” Alex says and Ashlyn busts out laughing. Tobin goes red and look at Alex says, “Not in front of her, she is the worst.” 

“Oh come on Toby, let me show you to your table.” Ashlyn says and Tobin turns around to look at Alex and whispers, “Look what you did. Now you’re paying for dinner.” Alex laughs at this and pulls Tobin toward the table. 

“Here you guys go. No one is going to take your orders because Tobin, you suck.” Ashlyn says and Tobin rolls her eyes. Ashlyn walks back to the kitchen and Tobin shakes her head and laughs. 

“Sorry about her, old college friend.” Tobin says and Alex nods her head in understanding. 

“Where did you go to college at?” 

“I went to Cal Berkeley, actually.” Tobin says as she messes with the sugar packets on the table. 

“No way! I did too!” Alex screams and Tobin already knows that but she doesn’t want Alex to know that she knows. 

“Wow, that’s crazy.” Tobin says and Alex agrees with her. 

“So, tell me about yourself Tobin Heath.” Alex says as she rests her head on the backside of her hand.

“What would you like to know?” Tobin asks in return.

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“Yes, two older sisters and one younger brother. Do you?” Tobin asks as she looks over the menu in front of her. She already knows what she is going to get but she likes to look anyway. 

“Yes I do, three sisters.” Alex replies and steals the menu from Tobin to get her to look at her.

“Eye contact Tobin.” Alex says and Tobin laughs at her and sit up straight and stares Alex in the eye. 

“Too much.” Alex says and they both laugh at Tobin’s antics.

“Do you know what you’re getting yet?” Alex asks Tobin and Tobin nods her head up and down. 

“I am getting the fish tacos and I recommend them because they are amazing.” Tobin says with her eyes closed. 

“I’ll get them if you wipe the drool from the corner of your mouth.” Alex says and Tobin fakes a laugh. 

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“OK next, tell me about your parents.” Alex says and Tobin visibly freezes at this. She was hoping to avoid this topic for a while. Long story short, Tobin’s parents took off when her brother was little and she hasn’t seen them since. 

“Um, I don’t really know them.” Tobin says and Alex looks at her and urges her to continue. 

“They split when my brother was little and I haven’t seen them since. I’ve been in foster care since I was 13.” Tobin says nonchalantly. 

“Wow, I am so sorry.” Alex says and grabs Tobin’s hand from across the table. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Tobin says as she takes a sip of her water. Alex changes the topic and after about ten minutes of sharing corny pick-up lines they both decide they are starving. 

Sure enough no one comes by to take their orders so Tobin goes to the counter and puts their orders in. As Tobin is walking away Alex watches her and more importantly watches her ass. 

“So, it’ll probably be about 10 to 15 minutes until we get our food.” Tobin says and Alex nods her head. 

“OK I have a fun fact for you.” Alex says and Tobin laughs and replies with, “OK shoot.” 

“I lied earlier.” Alex says and Tobin looks at her confused.

“About what?” 

“I knew we went to college together because I recognized you.” Alex says and Tobin looks at her in astonishment. 

“What? How?” Tobin asks and Alex laughs. 

“You came to like all of the soccer games, but no one on the team knew you. Why did you go?” Alex asks and Tobin’s face goes red and she starts to sweat again. 

“I-I-I-I like soccer.” Tobin says and tries to play it off coolly but fails terribly. 

“Sure, OK.” Alex says as she laughs at Tobin’s blatant lie. 

“You obviously had a little crush on someone from the team, so tell me who.” Alex says and Tobin begins to think of someone from the team but she didn’t know anyone else except Alex. She was screwed. 

“Um, Kate.” Tobin spits out and mentally slaps herself.

“I don’t remember a Kate.” Alex says with her eyebrows scrunched up like she is thinking. 

“I didn’t mean Kate, I meant Katie.” Tobin says and is praying that there is a Katie on the team.

“Oh yeah, I remember Katie. She barley played though.” Alex says and Tobin is in the process of thinking of an excuse. 

“Yeah it was a stupid crush.” Tobin says as she leans back into the chair hoping and praying that Alex will drop the subject. 

“So you had a crush on an imaginary player?” Alex ask and catches Tobin by surprise. 

“W-w-what?” Tobin stutters out and then curses herself for stuttering again. 

“Yeah there was no Kate or Katie on the team. Why did you come to all the games?” Alex asks and Tobin’s face is bright red and admits defeat. 

“I was there because of you.” Tobin admits as she adjusts in her seat. 

“What?” Alex asks. It was her turn to be confused. 

“I went to all the games because of you.” Tobin says as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. 

“You came because of me?” Alex’s asks just to make sure she heard Tobin right. Tobin nods her head up and down.

“Why?” 

“You were my crush.” Tobin says with a laugh and Alex looks at her confused at first but then breaks out into a megawatt smile. 

“Why me?” 

“Have you seen yourself, Lex?” Tobin replied and Alex was stunned by her confession that it took a couple minutes to form words. 

“But you didn’t even know me, you just saw me play soccer.” Alex says and Tobin chuckles at this. 

“You don’t need to know someone to have a crush on them. I thought you were beautiful and I thought that by going to your games I had a shot at talking to you.” Tobin replies and Alex is swooning by this point. “And then I could get you to fall for my charm.” Tobin adds and they both laugh at this but Tobin doesn’t know that Alex Morgan is already falling for said charm. 

“Fall for you charm? Doubtful.” Alex replies in a joking manner. 

“I am hurt by your words Alex Morgan. I do not have a crush on you anymore.” Tobin says and Alex picks up on the last part and decides to tease Tobin a bit. 

“Oh so you did still have a crush on me?” Alex says and Tobin chokes a bit, but not on water just on air.

After coughing profusely Tobin finally forms words, “W-w-what?” Not a very coherent word, but a word nonetheless. 

“You basically said that you’ve had a crush on me since college.” Alex says and Tobin is caught in a bit of a pickle. If she admits that she has had a crush on Alex since college it would be very weird. She could say that’s not true but Tobin is a terrible liar. 

Just as Tobin is about to say something Ashlyn comes by with their food, “Here is your food, and Alex if Tobin is too boring for you I am just at the counter so feel free to come by.” Ashlyn says with a wink and Alex looks at me with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. 

“Did your friend just hit on me?” Alex asks a very unconcerned Tobin who had already started eating. 

“Yeah she does it all the time. No big deal.” Tobin says as she continues eating. 

“Has anyone every taken her up on the offer?” Alex asks Tobin as she begins to eat her very delicious food. “Man this is delicious!” Alex adds and Tobin nods her head up and down. 

“Totally!” Tobin says to the last part of Alex’s statement. “And yeah one girl has taken her up on the offer, her current girlfriend Ali.” Tobin says as she shrugs her shoulders. 

“Wait, so you guys were on a date and she just left you?” Alex asks as she drops her fork and gives Tobin her undivided attention. 

“Well kinda, I asked her out and brought her here because Ashlyn had a crush on her. It was basically a favor, an awkward favor but they have been together ever since.” Tobin explains and Alex looks at her like she has three heads. 

“I know it was really weird but she is one of my best friends and helped me through a lot so I did that for her.” Tobin explains further and Alex’s face softens and realizes how caring Tobin is. 

“How long have they been together for?” Alex asks.

“About a year or so, I think.” Tobin says as she scrunches her face up to think about it. Alex finds this incredibly adorable. 

“Wow, that is really cool.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head in agreement. 

They spend the rest of dinner talking about everything and eating anything they see. Alex realizes that she and Tobin are complete opposites. Tobin’s favorite color is blue, Alex’s is red. Alex hates Chinese food and Tobin loves it. Tobin is an early riser and Alex can barely get up before lunch. They also realize that some of these opposites also complement one another.

Tobin pays for the check after teasing Alex about it and they walk back to Tobin’s jeep. Tobin opens the door for Alex and Alex swoons even more. They take a short drive down to the beach and park the car. 

“Is this what you do on all of your dates?” Alex asks and Tobin laughs. 

“Only the special ones.” 

“So what do you do to the non-special ones?” Alex asks curiously. 

“Oh you know, nice dinner at a fancy restaurant followed by a museum or art gallery then of course I take them to my place and you can imagine the rest.” Tobin says with a wink. 

“So you wine, dine, and sleep with them? Are you serious?” Alex asks incredulously and filled with anger.

“Whoa, Lex I was just kidding. That was all a joke. I don’t sleep with anyone.” Tobin explains as she spins Alex around to look at her in the eyes to convey it was a joke. 

“Oh okay, well now I realize my anger was a bit irrational.” Alex says awkwardly as she spins around away from Tobin. 

“Maybe a bit but my joke was uncalled for.” Tobin says as she walks around to Alex’s face and grabs her hand. 

“Let’s just forget about it and continue our nice stroll.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head in agreement. Alex intertwines their hands and they walk down the beach. 

“So earlier you said that Ashlyn helped you through some stuff, what kind of stuff?” Alex asks and feels Tobin tense up at her words. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Tobs.” Alex says and Tobin shakes her head and replies, “No its okay. I’ll tell you.” Tobin takes a deep breath trying to find the words to say. 

“Up until my last years of college I kinda had a problem..” 

“What kind of problem?” Alex asks as she stops walking and finds place on the beach to sit. 

“I had a really bad stutter. Sometimes it still comes up but only if I’m nervous or uncomfortable.” Tobin says nonchalantly.

“And she helped you how?” 

“This is gonna sound super lame but just stick with me.” Tobin laughs and continues, “I didn’t really have any friends because my stutter was so bad that I literally couldn’t hold a conversation with anyone. Girls found out I had a stutter and they would laugh or leave. I had a class with Ashlyn and we had a project we got paired together for and she was really patient with me.” Tobin says and Alex leans on to her shoulder to offer her support and urge her to continue.

“We had to present in class and somehow I nailed it, I didn’t stutter at all. I owed her my life at that point. We would meet up for lunch or dinner every night and I got more and more comfortable with talking to her and everyone. My stutter somehow vanished and she holds it over my head all the time now.” Tobin says and laughs at the last part. “She calls herself God because she is convinced that it was all her doing.” We both laugh at this. 

“That was really cool Tobin. I’m flattered you shared that with me.” Alex says and turns her body to face Tobin’s.

“Well I’m flattered that you’re flattered.” Tobin says with a wink. They are both facing each other and Alex decides that this is as good a time as any and starts to lean in towards Tobin. To her surprise Tobin looks at her lips and also starts to lean in. After what seems like centuries their lips meet and Alex loses her breath at the touch of Tobin’s lips on hers. 

After kissing for a few moments that both retract and Alex’s face forms the biggest smile and Tobin laughs at this. 

“What are you laughing at?” Alex asks as she slaps Tobin on the arm. 

“Nothing, you’re just really cute.” Tobin says as she leans in to kiss Alex again. 

“You are a really good kisser.” Alex complements and Tobin blushes. 

“T-t-thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” Tobin says and Alex laughs and punches her on the arm.

“Ow, you are a violent one.” Tobin says and Alex gets up from the sand and reaches for Tobin’s hand. 

“Can you handle that?” Alex asks cheekily.

“I can handle anything you throw my way Ms. Morgan.” Tobin says and they begin to walk back to Tobin’s jeep. 

‘Perfect ending to the perfect night’ they both think at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIVEEEEE  
> -R


	6. Disaster Strikes

“Wait, she wants you to what?” Kelley yells from Tobin’s kitchen. Tobin, Whitney, and Ashlyn are currently hanging out in Tobin's living room. Kelley is busy shoveling food into her mouth.

“Damnit Kelley, quit eating my food!” Tobin yells from her spot on the couch. Ash and Whit roll their eyes at Kelley’s antics.

“I am a growing woman. I have to eat.” Kelley replies as she walks back in the living room with two bags of chips, a bottle of wine, and spray cheese. 

“Squirrel, you haven’t grown since college.” Whitney replies and everyone laughs except Kelley who is glaring at Whitney with the food still in her arms. 

“Anyway, back to what you were saying Tobin.” Ashlyn says as she directs the conversation away from Kelley. 

“Yeah, so Alex wants me to go with her to the ESPYS.” Tobin says as she gets up from the couch and paces the length of her living room. 

“What did you say?” Whitney asks as she takes the bottle of wine from Kelley who was trying to chug it. 

“I told her that I wasn’t really into that stuff.” Tobin says and Ashlyn gets up from the couch and slaps Tobin right in the face.

“What the hell was that for?” Tobin asks as she rubs her cheek to ease the tingly pain.

“She was trying to slap some sense into you!” Kelley yells through the food in her mouth.

“Let me get this straight,” Ashlyn begins but is interrupted by Kelley. “Unlike any of us.”

“True, but Alex Morgan, THE Alex Morgan wanted you to be her date to the ESPYS and you said no?” Ashlyn finished and they all looked at Tobin like she was sporting three heads.

“I didn’t say ‘no’ I said that it wasn’t really my scene.” Tobin says and there is a collective sigh that goes around the living room. 

“You are literally the dumbest person ever.” Whitney says and they all look at her because she has never said anything like that before. Whitney has always been the supportive and non-judgmental friend of the bunch. 

“What? Why? How?” Tobin says as she puts her hands on her hips and stares at her so called friends.

“You are going to call Alex right now and tell her you are going to the ESPYS with her.” Ashlyn says as she points her finger into Tobin’s chest. Tobin is a bit scared at this point so she just nods her head ‘yes’ and picks her phone up to call Alex.

“Hey Alex, its Tobin just call me when you get this. Okay um, bye.” Tobin says into the phone and then throws it on the couch.

“Oh my gosh I am an idiot.” Tobin says and Kelley nods her head in agreement.

“Well hopefully she calls you back.” Whitney says and Tobin throws herself onto the couch, face first.

“What have I done?” Tobin says into the couch cushions. Just about that time Tobin’s phones rings and before she can reach for it Kelley grabs it and Ashlyn pins Tobin down to the couch.

“Hello, Toby’s phone.” Kelley says and Tobin screams at her to drop it.

“Oh hi Alex, Toby’s a bit tied down at the moment but I can talk to you while she gets herself together.” Kelley says into the phone, Ash and Whit laugh at this. 

“How am I? Oh that is very sweet of you to ask, I am doing fine. How about yourself?” Kelley asks and Tobin screams, “Damnit Kelley stop and Ashlyn get off of me!” 

After what seems like forever Whitney finally has her laugh and gets Ashlyn off of Tobin. “You guys will pay for that.” Tobin says as she grabs the phone from a laughing Kelley.

“Hello?” Tobin says into the phone and is met with a laughing Alex on the other end. 

“Hi Toby.” Alex says while trying to hold back some laughter.

“Oh no, not you too.” Tobin says as she shoots Whitney, Ashlyn, and Kelley a glare and makes her way upstairs to her room. 

“It’s cute.” Alex says and Tobin blushes. ‘Good thing Alex can’t see me’ Tobin says to herself.

“Anyway, why did you call me earlier?” Alex asks and Tobin suddenly becomes really nervous. 

“Um” *cough* “Ah” *cough* Tobin chokes out but is interrupted by Alex.

“Come on Toby, there’s no need to be nervous.” Alex says and Tobin laughs at the nickname. For some reason she doesn’t mind hearing it when it comes from Alex’s mouth.

“Right. Well I was wondering if you had found a date for the ESPYS…” Tobin says and is met with laughter on the other end.

“Of course not! I wanted to go with you and no one else. Have you changed your mind?” Alex asks and Tobin once again blushes at Alex’s words. 

“Yes I have. I want to go with you.”

“Really?” Alex asks and Tobin can hear the smile over the phone.

“Yes really, but I do have a few conditions for you.” Tobin says and waits for a response from Alex but doesn’t get one so she continues with her conditions. 

“I don’t want to have to talk to anyone. If you get interviewed that’s amazing but I don’t think I will be able to get a word out if they talk to me. I want to make you look good and if I stutter then everyone will think I’m some sort of charity case.” Tobin says as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Tobin, you know you’re not a charity case.” Alex says very sincerely.

“I know that but you know how people talk.” Tobin says and she hears an exasperated sigh from the other end.

“You’re a dummy. I like you Tobin, a lot and I couldn’t care less about what people say, but if you don’t want to talk then I won’t make you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” 

“Thanks, Lex.” Tobin says and there is a nice little pause between the two. 

“What are you doing the rest of the day?” Alex asks.

“I don’t have anything planned. I am about to kick my friends out of my house if you want to come over for dinner?” Tobin asks as she peaks her head out of her bedroom and hears a loud commotion downstairs. Kelley probably broke something, again.

“No don’t kick them out. How about we just hang out together?” Alex asks and all the color from Tobin’s face is drained. 

“Um, yeah I guess if you really want to.” Tobin says as she thinks of an excuse or a plan to get her idiot friends out of her house. 

“Great! I’ll be over as soon as I clean up. I just got out of training.” Alex says and Tobin can hear the shower from her end. 

“Great! See you then!” Tobin yells as a nervous sweat begins to form on her body. 

“Bye Toby.” Alex says and hangs up. 

Tobin is a bit nervous about this gathering that is about to happen. Whitney and Ashlyn knew how to act around Tobin’s, well Tobin didn’t know what Alex and she were but that was a conversation for another day. Kelley was the one Tobin was nervous about, Kelley had no filter and knew all of Tobin’s secrets. Tobin thought about putting a muzzle on Kelley but ultimately decided against it.

“Okay well I have some news.” Tobin says as she walks back into the living room. Whit and Ash were watching television like normal people and Kelley was juggling Tobin’s very expensive camera lenses. 

“Kelley, what the hell? Put those down.” Tobin says and Kelley rolls her eyes and mutters something about Tobin never letting her have fun. 

“Your news?” Ash asks and they all turn their heads toward a standing Tobin.

“Yeah, I am going to the ESPYS with Alex,” They all cheer a hearing this and Tobin continues. “And Alex is coming over here for dinner.” 

“Say no more Tobin, we will leave right after this show is over.” Whitney says and Ashlyn nods in agreement. 

“Like hell we are! I’m staying to meet Alex.” Kelley says and Tobin feared that Kelley would say that. 

“Actually Alex wants to meet and hang out with all of you guys so, any suggestions on dinner?” Tobin says and Kelley screams in excitement. 

“Awesome!” “Sweet!” Whit and Ash scream at the same time. 

“She should be here at any moment so don’t be weird. I’m talking to you Kelley.” Tobin says and directs the last part to Kelley who is peering out the window waiting for Alex.

“What? I am not weird. I’m cool.” Kelley says as she slips her sunglasses on and saunters over to the couch. 

“Yeah, no you’re not. Just please don’t embarrass me.” Tobin pleads with Kelley.

“I will try but you know me Tobs, I can’t make any promises.” Kelley says as she walks to the kitchen to eat the rest of Tobin’s food. 

“Oh my gosh, this is going to be a disaster.” Tobin mumbles to herself and falls to the couch face first. 

“She’s here! She’s here! THE Alex Morgan is here!” Kelley yells from the kitchen and Tobin reluctantly gets up. 

“It’ll be fine Tobin.” Whitney says as she grabs Tobin’s shoulder for support. 

.

“That couldn’t have gone worse!” Tobin yells as soon as Alex is out the door. 

To say the night was a disaster was an understatement. First, Kelley insisted on cooking dinner for everyone but soon after she started Tobin heard a yell from the kitchen and went in to inspect. In a matter of minutes Kelley managed to almost burn down Tobin’s entire kitchen. Whit suggested to just order a couple pieces and it seemed to be going uphill from there, fat chance.

Secondly, Kelley spilled every one of Tobin's secrets to Alex, Whit and Ash even joined in on the secret spilling party. Tobin was furious with all three of them and just wanted her house to herself. 

“Tobs it wasn’t so bad.” Kelley says but the face she is met with says differently. 

“Kelley, you told Alex things that she didn’t need to know! I really liked this girl, she was the first one since that other girl and you guys ruined it for me! Alex is probably never going to talk to me again, because of you!” Tobin screams and directs the last part to Kelley. 

“Why can’t you just say her name? She isn’t Lord Voldemort Tobin!” Kelley yells back.

“Because I don’t want to talk about it!” Tobin yells and Whit stands behind Tobin in case she decides to lunge at Kelley. 

“You know why you won’t admit you like Alex?” Kelley asks a fuming Tobin.

“I just did admit it you moron.” Tobin fires back and Kelley lets out a sigh. 

“You know what I mean Tobin.” Kelley says as she walks closer to Tobin who is trying to hold back her emotions.

“You won’t admit that you like Alex or that you want to be with her because you’re scared of being vulnerable again.” Kelley says and Tobin feels like she has been slapped across the face.

“What?” Tobin asks as she starts to heat up again.

“You heard me. Ever since Liz you have not been the same Tobin.” Kelley says and Tobin refrains from lashing out at Kelley because she knows deep down that Kelley is right. 

“How do you expect me to be the same after my girlfriend dies?” Tobin asks in a small voice as she sits on top of her coffee table. 

“It’s been three years Tobin. She would want you to move on already.” Ashlyn says and Tobin nods her head because she knows Ashlyn is right.

“I know and I want to move on but I just don’t know how. I like Alex and I see myself being with her. Alex makes me feel something I have never felt not even with Liz and that scares the shit out of me.” Tobin admits as she lets a few tears fall down her cheeks. 

“That’s a good thing Tobin.” Whitney says as they all gather around Tobin and offer their support. 

“I can see how much she likes you Tobin. Nothing could drive her away, she is crazy about you. She couldn’t keep her hands to herself.” Kelley says and Tobin smiles at this and thinks back to the events of the evening. 

“It’s natural to be scared, Tobin but trust me she is definitely worth it. I mean have you seen her? She is like so hot-“ Kelley says but Tobin hold her hand up silencing her. 

“Quit talking about Alex like that.” Tobin says and they all laugh at this and begin to clean up the aftermath of the evening. 

“Thanks guys.” Tobin says and they all smile and nod their heads and continue cleaning up the kitchen. 

.

Alex leaves Tobin’s house with a smile on her face that will not be fading anytime soon. The night was full of excitement and secrets and Alex feels like she has known Tobin her whole life. Alex feels herself falling for one Tobin Heath and loves the feeling. 

Alex is on her way home when she feels her phone buzzing in her jacket pocket. She pulls it out and sees she has a text message from her best friend Sydney. 

Syd: Hey! Long time no see, come over for a drink?

Alex: Absolutely! On my way over.

Syd: Yassss bitch!

“She is certainly a handful.” Alex says to herself as she makes a U-turn and heads to Sydney’s house. 

Alex reaches Syd’s place and doesn’t bother knocking on the front door and just walks in. Alex is excited to catch up with Syd because they haven’t seen each other in a couple weeks which means Syd doesn’t know about Tobin. 

“Hey girly!” Syd screams and runs over to hug Aex.

“Hey Syd, how are you?” Alex asks and Sydney furiously shakes her head at Alex’s question. 

“No this is not about me. I saw your Instagram girl, now tell me who this Tobin girl is.” Syd says as she hands Alex a glass of wine and they head to the couch where Syd was watching the bachelor. 

“Well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIXXXXX! if you guys have an requests let me know bc i am flying by the seat of my pants here!  
> -R


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to ProMerica1776 for the bit of inspiration for this chapter (:

“Well her name is Tobin, of course, she was the photographer at one of my shoots and I thought she was cute so I asked her to lunch and the rest is kinda history.” Alex says and Syd notices how her eyes light up when she says Tobin’s name.

“Baby Horse has got it bad, huh?” Syd says and Alex shoves her but smiles nonetheless.

“Whatever, we have only been doing out for a couple weeks, it’s no big deal.” Alex says as she tries desperately to keep her cool in front of Sydney.

“No big deal? You’re kidding me Morgan. I can tell you’re crazy about this girl.” Sydney says as she leans back into her couch and waits for a responsive from her friend. 

“No way, I mean we are even official or anything.” Alex says and Syd gives her the look.

“I am sure it won’t be like that for much longer. You’re Alex Morgan she would be crazy not to make it official.” Syd says and Alex’s head becomes a bit bigger than before. 

“I really like her Syd, like a lot.” Alex says and Sydney nods her head in agreement. 

“Anyway enough about me how are you and Dom?” Alex asks and Syd screams in excitement. Alex knew it would be a night full of talking romance and drinking wine.

.

“Hey Tobin, you ready?” Alex yells from her bedroom. 

It is a couple hours before the ESPYS start and Tobin is getting ready at Alex’s house. Tobin is a stuttering mess and has been since she showed up at Alex’s house this morning. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ready.” Tobin says as she looks in the mirror in one of the many guest bedrooms at Alex’s house. Tobin decided to wear a tuxedo, with much encouragement from her date. Alex said she looked like Angelina Jolie from the 2014 BAFTAs and that gave Tobin a bit of confidence. Tobin takes one last look in the mirror and turns to head to Alex’s room. 

“You ready, Lex?” Tobin says as she peeks her head into Alex’s room and sees her make-up and stylist ‘person’ putting the final touches to her look. 

“Yep, just give me five minutes. I’ll meet you downstairs.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head and makes her way downstairs to Alex’s kitchen on a quest for a drink to calm her nerves. Five minutes later Tobin hears Alex calling her name and walks to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her date. 

Tobin is busy messing with her jacket to notice that Alex is at the top of the stairs waiting for Tobin to look at her. Alex clears her throat and Tobin finally looks at her and the reaction on Tobin’s face is beyond priceless. 

Tobin’s jaw is on the floor and Alex swears she can see a little bit of drool on the corner of her mouth. “Toby, pick up your jaw before you step on it.” Alex says and it snaps Tobin out of her daze. 

“L-l-lex you look a-a-amazing. You look s-s-s-so beautiful.” Tobin stutters out and Alex laughs at her. “Sorry a-a-about m-my stutter, but you literally took my breath away.” Tobin says and Alex blushes hard. 

“You look really beautiful too, Toby.” Alex says and Tobin blushes. 

“I hate it when people call me that, but I can make an exception for you.” Tobin says in Alex’s ear and finishes it off with a kiss on her cheek. 

“Ready?” Tobin asks and all Alex can do is nod her head. 

.

The ride in the limo was much too short for a jittery Tobin. Alex tried calming her down and even went as far as making out with her to try and get Tobin to relax, it worked for a brief moment until Tobin came back to reality.

“Tobin you are going to do great, I promise.” Alex says and Tobin takes a deep breath, lets it out and kisses Alex one more time. 

“Let’s do this thing.” Tobin says to herself and Alex chuckles at how nervous she is. 

The limo door is opened and Tobin gets out first holding her hand out for Alex. When both of the women are out the limo pulls away reality sets in for Tobin. Flashes are everywhere and everyone is screaming "Alex is this your date?” and “What about Servando?” and of course “Are you gay, Alex?” Tobin would like the answer to the last one but she isn’t too concerned with that right now.

“Are you okay?” Alex says in Tobin’s ear and she nods her head still a bit shell-shocked from all the flashes. 

“Yes.” Tobin says and Alex replies with, “OK, then let’s start walking.” They both laugh at this and start walking the carpet. A lot of reporters are begging for an interview with Alex and so they stop to chat with a lady from ESPNW. 

“Alex you look as beautiful as ever.” The lady says and Alex tells her thank you. Tobin is just hanging out beside Alex with her hand on her lower back to keep herself grounded. The woman notices Tobin and doesn’t hesitate to point her out.

“Alex is this your date for the evening?” The woman asks and that gets Tobin’s attention and she starts to feel herself sweating through her jacket. ‘Don’t be a moron, don’t be a moron’ is the chant going on in Tobin’s head. 

“Yes it is. This is Tobin Heath.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head in acknowledgement. 

“Tobin Heath the photographer?” The woman asks and Tobin again nods her head. 

“Wow, well you definitely scored a good one Ms. Heath.” The woman says and before Tobin can say anything Alex blurts out, “Have you seen her? I’m the lucky one.” Tobin blushes and looks down at her feet. The interview continues on and Tobin looks around and sees Abby Wambach ten feet to her right, Tobin is a big fan of hers.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Abby Wambach.” Tobin says in Alex’s ear as they walk away from the nice lady, as Tobin has dubbed her. 

“Yeah Tobs, she is my teammate. We are sitting like right next to her.” Alex replies back with furrowed eyebrows. 

“No way! She is like my favorite soccer player ever!” Tobin yells and Alex laughs at her. 

“I thought I was?” Alex says and Tobin’s face goes white when she feels where Alex’s hand is. Hint, it's not in a place that is appropriate for a formal setting.

“Oh yeah, d-d-de-definitely you.” Tobin says and Alex throws her head back in laughter. 

They keep walking on the carpet and lots of people are taking their pictures and yelling at them to “look this way”. Tobin is getting a bit tired of all if it and Alex notices. 

“You want to head inside?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head. 

They make their way inside and see that most of Alex’s team is in their assigned seats. Tobin stops in her tracks when she sees who is going to be sitting right next to her. 

“I get to sit by Abby Wambach. This is unreal.” Tobin says and Alex pulls on her arm to get her to move towards their seats. 

“Hey gals.” Alex says and they all say hi and talk about how beautiful everyone looks. Alex even introduces Tobin to everyone and gets a wink from Sydney Leroux. Alex takes her seat and Tobin sits next to her. 

“Hey Abbs!” Alex yells and Abby laughs at the younger girl. 

“This is my date Tobin, she is a big fan of yours.” Alex says and Tobin turns to face her as if you say “why did you do that?” and Alex laughs and turns toward her neighbor, Lauren Holiday. 

“Tobin Heath, right?” Abby says and all Tobin can do is nod her head. 

“My girlfriend is a big fan of your photography.” Abby says and then Tobin sees a woman lean her head out from behind Abby’s shoulders. 

“Wow, I am honored.” Tobin says and mentally high fives herself for not stuttering.

“Actually, we were looking for someone to take pictures at our wedding. Would you be interested?” Abby asks and a big smile forms on Tobin’s face and she nods her head repeatedly. 

“Of course! I would be honored to take pictures of your big day.” Tobin says and Abby laughs and they make small talk until someone comes up to Tobin. 

“Tobin? What are you doing here?” A woman says and this grabs Alex’s attention. Alex turns her head to see Paige Spiranac talking to her Tobin. 

“Paige? How have you been?” Tobin says as she gets out of her seat to lean over and hug Paige, much to Alex’s dismay. 

“I have been good and judging by your entourage you are doing pretty well yourself.” Paige says and Alex shoots daggers at her. 

“Yeah I am here with this lovely lady.” Tobin says as she points to Alex and Paige sticks her hand out to introduce herself. 

“Paige, longtime friend of Tobin’s.” 

“Alex, currently dating Tobin.” Alex says and Paige rolls her eyes and focuses back on Tobin.

“We should catch up sometime.” Paige says and Tobin nods her head in agreement. 

“Well I’ve gotta go but I’ll be expecting a call from you.” Paige says as she pulls Tobin in for a lingering hug.

“So how do you know Paige?” Alex asks and this catches Tobin off guard. Luckily the lights go down and the awards start. She could put the conversation off for now.

.

“It has been a long night. I can’t wait to go to sleep.” Alex says as she leans her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

The night had gone very well for Alex, the team had gotten an award for being the ‘Best Team of 2015’ and Alex had gotten best female athlete. Tobin had a blast at the award show and even more fun at the after party. She had never been around so many great athletes and it was probably the best night of her life. 

“I feel ya girl.” Tobin says and Alex busts out laughing. 

“Do you just want to stay at my place tonight, I mean it’s almost two and I don’t want you driving that late anyway.” Alex says as she snuggles closer into Tobin’s side. Tobin lifts her arm and wraps it around Alex. 

“Well I can’t deny a pretty girl.” Tobin says and they both laugh at this. 

“Speaking of pretty girls who was that Paige girl?” Alex asks and feels Tobin stiffen at her words. 

“Let’s talk about it when we get back.” Tobin says and Alex nods her head. 

After a short ride back to Alex’s house and a quick change of clothes the women are laying on Alex’s bed, Tobin on her back and Alex on her side facing Tobin. 

“So, Paige..” Alex starts off and Tobin lets out a puff of air and sits up to lean against the headboard. 

“Paige was a friend of a girlfriend that I used to have.” Tobin says.

“I thought she would have been an ex-girlfriend by the way she was looking at me.” Alex says and Tobin turns her attention to her. 

“How was she looking at you?” Tobin asks curiously. 

“Like she wanted my head on a stick.” Alex says and Tobin feels herself heat up with anger. 

“She had no right to do that.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. 

“Hey calm down, it’s not a big deal.” Alex says as she puts her hand on Tobin’s cheek to try and calm her down. 

“Sorry, I lost my temper.” Tobin apologizes.

“Tell me what really happened, Tobin.” Alex says softly as she takes Tobin’s hand in hers. 

“Like I said she was a friend of a previous girlfriend.” Tobin starts and she can feel herself becoming vulnerable and remembers what Kelley said a couple days ago. 

“That girlfriend I had passed away.” Tobin says and Alex is shocked to say the least. 

“Tobin, I am so sorry.” Alex says as she turns her whole body toward Tobin. 

“No its okay, it happened a long time ago.” Tobin says as she lifts her head to look in the blue eyes of Alex. 

“She was in a bad car accident and never fully recovered.” Tobin says and Alex listens attentively. 

“I’m sorry for your loss Tobin.” Alex says as she cuddles under Tobin’s arm.

“Me too.” Tobin says quietly and there is a comfortable silence that fills the room. 

After a couple minutes Alex breaks the silence with a question, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” Tobin says.

“This sounds super middle schoolish but do you like me?” Alex asks and Tobin laughs at the question.

“Yes I do, Lex. I like you a lot actually.” Tobin says as she leans her head down and drops a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“Good because I like you a lot too.” Alex says and Tobin smiles at this. 

“Let’s take a picture. I haven’t posted to Instagram in like three hours.” Alex says and they both laugh at this, partly due to pure exhaustion.

“Fineeeee.” Tobin says and Alex yelps and grabs her phone off the nightstand. 

Alex makes Tobin snap the picture and then uploads it to Instagram. 

@alexmorgan13: Had a blast at the ESPYS w/ @tobinheath and now it’s time for bed. #bestdateever 

Within minutes Alex’s phone is flooded with likes and comments on her picture. 

“Wow Lex this is crazy.” Tobin says as she sees all the likes on the picture. 

“I know these people will like anything. I once posted a picture of a blade of grass and they went crazy calling me the queen of nature.” Alex says and Tobin laughs at the ridiculous. 

After a couple episodes of the bachelor, not Tobin’s first or second choice but it made Alex happy so she suffered in silence, they decided to finally go to sleep. 

“I am really glad you’re here, Toby.” 

“I am really glad to be here, Lexy.” Tobin responds and hears a little laugh from Alex followed by, “Don’t call me that.” 

“Whatever, goodnight.” Tobin says as she pecks Alex’s lips one more time and closes her eyes. Tobin fell asleep that night thinking that nothing she dreamed of could top reality for her. Alex fell asleep that night realizing that she was falling hard and fast for Tobin Heath.

.

The morning comes, much to Alex’s dismay, and she rolls over to an empty side of the bed. She sits up and finds no trace of Tobin in her room and Alex begins to worry.

“Tobin?” Alex calls out as she walks out of her room and down the stairs to investigate. She finds no trace of Tobin or her things, so she walks back to her room to pick up her phone. 

There are many notifications from Instagram but a message and a Twitter notification are the two things that grab her attention. She checks the Twitter notification first expecting it to be from a fan or a teammate. What she doesn’t expect is it to be from Tobin. There is a picture of a sleeping Alex and a grinning Tobin followed by a caption: 

@tobinheath: Hate to leave this one but duty calls! #gotcha #callme 

Alex smiles at the picture and retweets it for all of her followers to see. She calls Tobin the second she is done.

“Well hello Ms. Morgan.” Tobin says into the phone and Alex chuckles. 

“I would say hey but you skipped out on me after our first night together.” Alex says as she fakes being angry with the older woman. 

“I am sorry, Lex. I had an early shoot this morning with Amber Heard and you looked to peaceful to wake up.” Tobin says as she walks around the studio and adjusts the lights and sets her camera up. 

“So you decided to take a picture instead?” Alex questions as she gets comfortable in bed again. 

“You know you loved it.” Tobin says cheekily and Alex can’t help but laugh. 

“You’re right, I did.” Alex says and hears something fall on the other side of the line. “What was that?” 

“Um, I might have broken one of the lights.” Tobin says and Whit comes up behind her and says, “Smooth move x-lax.” 

“Shut up Whit.” Tobin says and her and Whit share a laugh before Tobin realizes she is still on the phone with Alex. 

“Hey Lex?” Tobin says as she moves around the set to make sure everything is perfect. 

“Yes Toby?” Alex replies as she turns on another episode of the bachelor. 

“I have to go but are you free for dinner tonight?” Tobin asks in hopes that she says yes.

“I have training at 4 but I should be done by 7 if you can wait that long?” 

“I guess so..” Tobin says with an exasperated sigh. “I can pick you up at 8?” Tobin replies back. 

“I will let you pick me up on one condition.” Alex says and Tobin lets out a sigh and waits for Alex’s condition. 

“You have to bring your other car because I will not sit in the heat in your old rusty Jeep.” Alex says and Tobin’s immediate response is, “NOOOOOO.” 

“You do not get to request a vehicle if you aren’t driving.” Tobin says and Alex is a tad bit frustrated at her tone. 

“Then don’t bother picking me up for dinner. I’ll just eat with one of my teammates.” Alex says and Tobin is thrown for a loop at how fast this conversation has turned but nonetheless decides to apologize even though she’s not sure what she did. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. I’ll pick you up in my other car, I should probably drive it anyway she’s been sitting for a while.” Tobin says as she tries to wrap up this disastrous conversation. 

“Okay, I will see you at 8 then?” Alex asks unsure if Tobin is actually going to show up after the fit she just threw. 

“Of course, but I really have to go.” Tobin says after she sees Amber Heard walk into the room. 

“Bye Toby.”

“Bye Lexy.” Tobin says and gets a chuckle in return.

After her phone call with Tobin Alex does some reflecting on her behavior. She realizes that her temper got in the way of a fun conversation she was having with Tobin. Alex has had trouble with her temper in the past and she was hoping it wouldn’t pop up this soon but either way she has to let Tobin know about this. 

Alex’s day was filled with sleeping late, her late morning/early afternoon run and lots of binge watching Scandal on Netflix. She is not proud to say that she finished half of season one today. Training was horrible because coach was extra cranky and Alex was off her game today. She couldn’t seem to get her brain to turn off, everything she did she was either too intense or not intense enough. Alex was ready to let off some steam tonight with Tobin. 

After taking her shower Alex stands in her closet looking for something to wear and then realizes that she hasn’t washed clothes in quite some time. Panicking and running around her house in just her underwear and bra she finally finds something decent to wear. Minutes later she hears her doorbell ring and knows that’s Tobin, she quickly grabs her purse and shoes and runs to the door. 

“Hey Tobs.” Alex says and Tobin grabs her hand and walks her to the car. 

They walk out to Alex’s drive way and Alex sees a black BMW sitting there. She immediately feels guilt for her attitude earlier in the day. 

“Look Tobin, we need to talk.” Alex says as she pulls Tobin around to her front. 

“Wait, are you breaking up with me?” Tobin says with a sly smile and then she starts busting out laughing with causes Alex to join her.

“Just kidding, we aren’t even together..” Tobin says and finishes with, “Not yet at least.” 

“Tobbbiinn.” Alex pleads and Tobin realizes that Alex is trying to be serious so she takes a seat on the hood of her car and grabs Alex’s hand in hers. 

“I wanted to apologize for this morning. My attitude was uncalled for and I keep replaying the conversation over and over in my head. I don’t even know where it came from, but I am really sorry. When you drive we can take whatever car you want.” Alex says as she fiddles with Tobin’s fingers. 

“It’s okay Alex, no need to stress about it. I thought about our conversation a lot today and if my Jeep makes you uncomfortable then I want you to tell me. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable then tell me. I like your honesty and I only cried for like 20 minutes afterwards.” Tobin says to try and lighten the mood because she has never been a fan of serious situations. 

“That is very sweet of you Toby but I know you didn’t cry.” Alex says as she walks to the passenger side to get in the car but Tobin beats her to it and swiftly opens the door for her. 

“You’re Majesty.” Tobin says in a faux British accent and Alex laughs at her horrible impersonation. 

“Shut up and get in the car.” Alex says and Tobin obeys and gets in the driver’s side of the car.

The restaurant they are going to isn’t too far away so they make small talk about their day on the way. “How was your shoot?” Alex asks and Tobin’s eyes light up.

“It was so cool, I absolutely love Amber Heard and Johnny Depp even showed up for a little bit.” Tobin says with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store. 

“Sounds like an awesome day.” Alex says as she leans over to kiss Tobin on the cheek. 

“It was totally awesome. I love my job.” Tobin says with a big smile on her face. “How was yours?” Tobin asks and Alex lets out a sigh.

“It was really long.” Alex says as she leans her head back on the headrest of the seat. 

“How was training?” Tobin asks.

“Awful, I did terrible today.” Alex says in a frustrated tone. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad and plus you’re Alex Morgan you bounce back after a bad day.” Tobin says as they pull up to the restaurant. 

“Let’s goooooo.” Tobin says and they make their way into the restaurant. 

“I wanted to ask you something, Alex.” Tobin says once they have settled in and ordered their food. 

“Shoot.” Alex says giving Tobin her undivided attention. 

“So we’ve been dating a couple weeks, right?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head and smiles. 

“Are you seeing that Servando guy like at all?” Tobin asks.

“No, he is just a close friend and the media made up what they wanted.” Alex says and Tobin lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Awesome, that’s great for me” Tobin says and Alex can tell she is getting a bit nervous. 

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?” Alex asks and Tobin clears her throat and nods her head. 

“Yeah.” Tobin starts, “Well you’re the only person that I am seeing and I think I’m the only one you’re seeing.” Tobin pauses and sees a nod of assurance and continues. “And since we are only seeing each other I was wondering if you like wanted to make this thing official?”

“How eloquent Tobin, and of course I would love to make ‘this thing official’” Alex says with a laugh and Tobin bows her head in embarrassment. 

“Awesome, that is pure awesomeness.” Tobin says and leans over to kiss Alex on the lips. 

“I am really enjoying this thing with you.” Alex says making fun of Tobin.

“You know, you should really treat your girlfriend better.” Tobin says and Alex smiles at the fact that Tobin just used the word girlfriend. 

“Yeah yeah don’t get to attached I’ve been known to be quite the heartbreaker.” Alex says a matter of factly. 

“Oh really now?” Tobin asks playing along with Alex’s façade. 

“Yeah, you know Taylor Swift?” Alex asks. “Yeah I’ve heard of her like once.” Tobin responds with a smirk seeing how long Alex can keep this up. 

“Well her whole first album was about moi.” Alex says while using her thumb to point to herself and Tobin finally cracks and busts out laughing. Alex follows along shortly after and they are both bent over their chairs laughing and everyone is staring at them. 

“You are a moron.” Tobin says with a smile on her face. 

“Yeah, but I’m your moron.” Alex responds and Tobin thinks that she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“You ready, Superstar?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head and they make their way out to the car. 

The drive back to Alex’s house was short and filled with a comfortable silence as each of them ponders back at tonight’s events. Alex is explicably happy and is already thinking about the future and what their kids’ names will be. She knows it’s too soon but she sees a future with Tobin and that excites her. 

Tobin’s not thinking about much but she can’t wipe the stupid smile off her face and she is perfectly fine with it. Alex is the girl of her dreams and these past couple weeks have been like a dream and she is hoping no one wakes her up anytime soon. Both women go to sleep thinking of each other and what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO tell me what ya think and offer suggestions or requests. much love!  
> -R


	8. Team dinner with a side of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to funZone14 for the suggestion!

“Wait, you’re going where?” Kelley asks Tobin as they are seated in a booth at Kelley’s favorite taco place.

Things have been going really well between Alex and Tobin, so much so that Alex wanted Tobin to meet her friends, all 20 of them. Alex invited Tobin to one of her games and then to dinner with the team afterwards. 

“Kell I know you heard me. I’m not going to repeat myself.” Tobin says as she takes a bite out of her fish taco. She looks up and Kelley has her mouth wide open with a taco in her hand, she is a still as stone. 

“Kelley!” Tobin yells and snaps her fingers in front of Kelley’s face.

“Sorry, I am just a bit shocked that your best friend wasn’t invited.” Kelley says nonchalantly and continues to eat the taco that is occupying her hand. 

“You did let me finish, squirrel.” Tobin says with a smile. “Of course you’re invited. Alex actually likes you and “wants to get to know you better” or something like that.” Tobin says trying to think back to the conversation she had on the phone with Alex. 

“Awesome! I am so excited!” Kelley screams and Tobin shakes her head and laughs. 

“I love you, Tobs.” Kelley says as she reaches across the table to grab Tobin’s hand. 

“Thank you Kell, I love you too but I’m kind of taken, so I’m gonna take this back.” Tobin says as she takes her hand back from Kelley’s death grip. 

.

“I am so excited that you finally get to see me play!” Alex screamed into the phone. Tobin pulled the phone from her ear and let Alex finish her screaming. 

“Babe, I’ve seen you play before, lots of times actually.” Tobin says and Alex gets a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tobin started calling Alex “babe” soon after they made it official and Alex smiles like a fool every time she hears it come from Tobin lips. 

“I know but this is the first time you’ll be watching your girlfriend play.” Alex says and Tobin laughs. 

“I suppose you are right Ms. Morgan.”

“Okay, I have to go but I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Alex says as she walks around the locker room getting ready for her pre-game rituals. 

“Of course, I will be the one in the stands with red, white, and blue on.” Tobin says and Alex rolls her eyes and shoots back with, “Don’t you dare forget Kelley.” 

“I can’t even if I wanted too, she literally lives with me.” Tobin says and Alex laughs. They both say their goodbyes and hang the phone up. 

Tobin is sitting in her office when her best friend storms through the door. “WHOOO! USA!” Kelley yells as she throws Tobin’s office door open. 

“I am ready! Are you ready?” Kelley asks and Tobin just nods her head. Kelley is wearing an old US Soccer jersey and a red, white, and blue tutu topped off with her signature sunglasses. Tobin is trying to hold back her laughter but it’s not working for the photographer. 

“Kelley, you look ridiculous.” Tobin says as she continues laughing.

“Thank you.” Kelley says as she does a spin for Tobin to see the entire outfit. 

“Oh my gosh Kell, you do know we are going to eat with the team after right?” Tobin asks as she takes a seat on the couch in her office.

“Of course, that’s why I brought this!” Kelley yells and then holds up a backpack. “I have normal clothes in here silly.” 

“Thank you Jesus.” Tobin says as she looks up at her ceiling. 

“Come on! We have a game to attend!” Kelley yells and Tobin shakes her head and grabs her jacket and mutters, ‘Lord help me’ as they both walk out the door. 

.

“That game was amazing!” Kelley yells the final whistle is blown. USA played Germany and it was a pretty incredible game. Germany score two quick goals but the gals had come back and beat them 3-2, all three goals coming in the last 15 minutes of play. 

“It was pretty incredible.” Tobin says as they begin their journey out of the stadium to wait for Alex. 

“And your girl scored the winning goal!” Kelley said and Tobin smiled at this. She was very proud of her girlfriend. 

“Yeah that was one of the most incredible goals I’ve ever seen her score.” Tobin says as she clutches the game program in her hand. 

“I can’t wait to congratulate her.” Kelley says when they make their way to the tunnel to wait for Alex. It was surprisingly easy to get down there, no one had stopped them actually. 

“I can’t wait to eat.” Tobin says and Kelley rolls her eyes. 

Tobin and Kelley wait for about half an hour and pass the time by talking about the game and playing childish games. Right now they are having a thumb war. 

“You are going down squirrel.” Tobin says and Kelley lets out a bitter laugh. 

“You wish Heath.” Kelley says and little do they both know that Alex is a couple feet away watching with her teammate Lauren.” 

“Gotcha!” Kelley yells and begins to literally run circles around Tobin. “You won once, I beat you the other four times.” Tobin says a bit bitterly.

“Doesn’t matter, that was the championship.” Kelley says and stops when she sees Alex and waves at her. Alex comes up behind Tobin and wraps her arms around Tobin’s waist. 

“Are you mad that you lost in a children’s game?” Alex asks and Tobin spins around. 

“Of course not, it’s a stupid game. I couldn’t care less.” Tobin says as she tries to be cool. 

“Sure Toby.” Alex says as she kisses Tobin on the lips and steps back to introduce both of them to Lauren. 

“Tobin this is my teammate and good friend Lau-“ Alex begins but it cut off by Tobin.

“Lauren Cheney?” Tobin asks and Lauren finally takes a good look at Tobin and launches herself into Tobin’s arms. 

Alex looks at Kelley with a shocked expression and Kelley shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. They are both confused at what just happened in front of them. 

Tobin and Lauren finally release each other and Lauren wipes the tears running down her face.

“What is going on?” Alex asks and Tobin looks at Alex and it brings her back to reality. 

“Sorry babe, Lauren and I go way back.” Tobin says and Lauren nods her head in agreement. 

“Yeah we were in the same foster home for a couple years before I got adopted.” Lauren says and the expressions on Kelley’s and Alex’s faces are identical. They are both showing signs of confusion and shock.

“Lauren was the only one who kept me sane.” Tobin says and Lauren laughs. Alex still is not sure what to think at this moment so she just sits back and watches the interaction between her girlfriend and her teammate. 

“We kept each other sane in that house.” Lauren says and Tobin nods her head at this. “I haven’t seen Tobin since I was 15.” Lauren adds and Alex’s eyes go wide in shock. 

“You look really good Cheney.” Tobin says and Lauren hits her on the arm. “You look pretty good yourself. What are you up to these days?” Lauren says and Sydney comes up to interrupt the reunion. 

“You gals ready to go? The rest of us are about to eat our arms.” Sydney says as she dramatically tries to start biting Alex’s arm. 

“Syd stop, yes we are ready to go.” Alex says and she and Kelley walk ahead together while Tobin and Lauren walk behind them. 

“Did you know they knew each other?” Alex asks Kelley while they walk to Tobin’s car. 

“No I didn’t. Tobin and I were even in the same foster home until graduation and she never mentioned Lauren.” Kelley says and Alex pauses to take in this new information. 

Kelley’s parents died when she was a baby and she bounced around from foster home to foster home until she found Tobin. Tobin was her best friend and rock. They met when Kelley was in seventh grade and Tobin was a freshman. Despite the age and maturity difference they were best friends the moment they met.

“I didn’t know you and Tobin were in the same foster house?” Alex says and Kelley nods her head and smiles. 

“Yeah Tobin was the one who straightened me out.” Kelley says thinking back to the day they met. 

They get to Tobin’s car and Kelley and Alex hop in the back while Tobin and Lauren occupy the front seats. Tobin was smiling like she had never before and Alex noticed. It brought a smile to Alex’s face because Tobin has never seemed this at peace.

“Finally, I am starving!” Kelley says as they all sit down at a table. Alex was across from Tobin and Lauren with Kelley on her other side. 

“You are always hungry, Kelley” Tobin says and Alex laughs at this. 

“Because of that hurtful comment, I will take my apology in the form of dinner.” Kelley says and Tobin playfully rolls her eyes because she expected this anyway. 

“So Kelley, rookie of the year last season, pretty impressive.” Lauren says and Kelley is stunned to the point of no words. 

“Ah.. awesome, thank you.” Kelley says and Tobin laughs at her which earns her a kick under the table.

“I have never seen you like this before Kelley.” Tobin says and Kelley mouths ‘Shut up’ to her which causes Tobin to laugh even harder. 

“No but really Kelley, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you on the national team soon.” Alex chimes in and Kelley’s face turns red. 

“Thank you so much.” Kelley responds back and Alex and Lauren smile at her.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Sydney says and Alex immediately hides her head in embarrassment. 

“I told them not to do this.” Alex leans over and whispers to Tobin who tries to play it cool but on the inside she is shaking with fear.

“Ladies you have the floor. Proceed with caution.” Lauren says and everyone laughs expect for Alex and Tobin. 

“What are your intentions with baby horse?” Abby asks and Tobin looks at Alex and mouths ‘baby horse?’. 

“Well I like her very much and I think she feels the same way.” Tobin says and most everyone laughs at this. “I don’t plan on hurting her or anything like that.” Tobin finishes and Abby nods her head in approval. 

“Next!” Sydney yells and Alex sinks lower into her seat. 

“How did you guys meet?” Heather O’Reilly asks as she hears some hoots and hollers. 

“Well, I am a photographer and I was shooting Alex for a cover spread and I was a stuttering mess around. She somehow got my number and asked me out the next day and the rest is kinda history.” Tobin says as she takes Alex’s hand from across the table, there is a collective ‘aww’ and Tobin laughed at how flushed Alex was. 

More questions were asked and memories were shared between all the girls. Everyone seemed to really like Tobin and that was a huge weight off of Tobin’s shoulders. Alex was very happy with the win on the pitch and the win off the pitch. 

“Kelley, we have got to hang out sometime.” Alex says and Kelley nods her head furiously. Kelley has had Alex rolling with laughter all night and Alex sees a good friendship sprouting. 

“Yeah absolutely, but please don’t just give this out I am much too famous for that.” Kelley says as she removes her glasses from the top of her head and places them over her eyes. Tobin sees the interaction between her best friend and girlfriend and she couldn’t be happier in this moment. 

“So, I’ve noticed your infamous stutter is gone.” Lauren points out and Tobin nods her head trying to hide the smile forming on her lips. 

“Yeah, I worked really hard to get rid of it in college and now it comes and goes but I can control it.” Tobin says and Lauren places her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“I am really glad we bumped into each other tonight.” Lauren says and leans over to wrap Tobin in a hug. 

“Hey! How do you guys know each other?” Megan Rapinoe yells from the other end of the table. 

“We lived in the same foster house for a couple years.” Lauren says and the team nods their heads and some say ‘wow’. 

“What happened to your parents, Tobin?” Amy, who is sitting on the other side on Lauren, asks. 

“Amy, you can’t just ask people what happened to their parents.” Christie asks and Tobin laughs at the mean girls quote. 

“No it’s OK, they bailed on my siblings and I when I was young.” Tobin says as she looks down at her hands on the table. Alex reaches over and intertwines their fingers to offer support. 

“Do you still keep in touch with your siblings?” Christie asks and the rest of the team hounds in on the conversation taking place. 

“No, I haven’t seen them since I was like 13, I think?” Tobin says looking at Lauren who nods her head to affirm her statement. 

“Wow, I am really sorry. That was probably too personable.” Christie says and Tobin waves her off. “No, it’s not a big deal.” Tobin says as she looks at Christie. 

The conversation is steered away from Tobin and not much later the team starts to head their separate ways. Lauren and Tobin exchange numbers and hug one last time before the midfielder leaves. Kelley, Alex and Tobin are the only ones left.

“You ready?” Tobin asks Alex who nods her head. 

“Stay at mine tonight.” Tobin says and Alex doesn’t protest and the three of them make their way to the car.

“SLEEPOVER!” Kelley yells at the top of her lungs as they walk out of the fancy restaurant. 

The night was a successful one, the team won and Alex found more out about the mysterious Tobin Heath. She knew that she had to talk to Tobin about being a bit more open about things but she wanted to keep their perfect relationship perfect, little did Alex know that not everything stays perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break but here 2 chapters for your soul! Have a splendid week (:  
> -R


	9. Rough Patch followed by a Field of Flowers

“Tobin I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me the truth!” Alex yelled with passion at a fuming Tobin. 

It has been a month since Tobin and Kelley went out with the team and things had gone a bit downhill for Tobin and Alex. The NWSL season had started back up which meant Alex had to leave for Portland. Things were going fine at first and they both thought the long distance thing was easy, boy did reality hit them right in the jaw. 

Tobin has been up to Portland twice and both times she was their Alex was off training or sleeping. To say the visit was a bust was an understatement, so Tobin left both times without telling Alex. She always had an excuse in her back pocket. 

So, now back to present time, Alex and Tobin are fighting because Alex thinks that the other girl is cheating on her, which is far from the truth. Tobin on the other hand is trying to see where Alex is coming from but all the yelling is really pushing her buttons. 

“Alex, I am not lying to you. I would be an idiot to cheat on you.” Tobin says in a very calm voice. 

“Then what is with all the secrecy? And don’t think I haven’t noticed it.” Alex says as she paces Tobin’s living room. 

“I’d be surprised if you noticed I shaved my head. You are never around Alex.” Tobin spits back and Alex seems shocked. 

“Well, I am so sorry had a have a duty to my club and country. I thought you supported me!” Alex retaliates and Tobin goes quiet for a few moments. 

“I am going to head to bed. Come up whenever you’re ready.” Tobin says as she walks over to kiss Alex on the forehead and makes her way up the stairs. 

“You can’t just leave Tobin, this isn’t Portland.” Alex hisses out and Tobin turns around to face her girlfriend. 

“I just can’t believe you think I would cheat on you, Alex. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’d do anything to make you believe that. I would even drop everything here and move out to Portland to be with you, but you just can’t see that.” Tobin says and turns to head up the stairs to her room. 

Alex watches her girlfriends retreating figure and knows that she has screwed up. Tobin is the best thing in Alex’s life right now and she just had to mess that one up too. Alex takes a seat on the couch and contemplates a way to apologize to Tobin but nothing can come close to what she just did to her faithful girlfriend. 

“Gosh, I am such an idiot. She is the only constant and stable thing in my life right now and look what I did to her. She hates me and I can’t blame her, I hate myself right now.” Alex says to no one in particular and she buries her head into the pillows on the couch.

 

After about an hour downstairs Alex knows she has to face the music upstairs. She begrudgingly drags her lifeless body up the stairs and into Tobin’s bedroom. Alex pokes her head into the room to see Tobin changed into soccer shorts and a t-shirt watching sportscenter. 

“You can come in instead of standing there like a creep.” Tobin says and startles Alex who slowly walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed. Tobin sees this and switches the T.V. off and gives Alex her full attention. 

“I am so sorry, Tobin. I had no right to accuse you of something like that and I’m not even sure where it came from. I guess I was just insecure that you didn’t want to be with me anymore because it was getting to hard but I should have never accused you of cheating.” Alex says as she takes Tobin’s hand and is happy when Tobin doesn’t snatch it back. 

“I understand and I forgive you.” Tobin says as she pulls Alex into her body and gives her a big hug. “Just maybe don’t do it again, okay?” Tobin adds while chuckling. 

“I promise.” Alex says and looks up at Tobin. 

“I love you.” Tobin says and catches Alex off guard. “You don’t have to say it but I wanted you to know that you have my heart Alex Morgan.” Tobin adds and Alex face busts into a huge smile and tears start to poor down her face. 

“I love you too, Toby.” Alex says and leans in to give Tobin a wet put passionate kiss.

“You could have left off the Toby part.” Tobin says and they both laughs at this as Tobin wipes the tears on Alex’s face away.

“I had a surprise for you but it seems that I might have outdone myself on this one.” Tobin says and Alex scrunches her face up in confusion.

“What surprise?” Alex asks as she sits up on Tobin’s bed.

“I don’t even think I should mention it because it can’t top the first ‘I love you’.” Tobin says as she gets up and rummages through her desk to find something.

“No, you have to tell me! You know how much I love surprises, Toby.” Alex says as she comes up behind Tobin and tries to steal the paper in her hands away. 

“Well, I guess so.” Tobin says as she hands Alex a piece of folded paper. 

Alex opens to paper and sees a picture of an apartment building followed by smaller pictures of the inside of the apartments. “Why did you give me an apartment listing?” Alex asks as she checks the backside of the paper to see if she has missed something.

“Look at the location of the apartment.” Tobin says as she waits to Alex to put the puzzle pieces together. 

“Okay, why are you giving me an apartment listing for Portland? I already have a house?” Alex asks and looks up at Tobin who is now pointing at herself to give Alex more of a hint. 

“Wait, this is for you?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head with a smile on her face. “You’re getting a place in Portland? Why?” Alex asks even more confused than before.

“Well, the girl I love lives there so I thought why not follow her.” Tobin says and it finally clicks in Alex mind that Tobin is moving to Portland for her.

“You’re moving to Portland? You’re moving to Portland!” Alex yells as she jumps up and down on the bed and eventually makes it to Tobin’s arms. 

“How is this possible?” Alex asks out of breath from all the jumping.

“Well, all of us from the company are moving. Boss wanted a change of scenery and he happened to pick Portland. It’s weird because this has been happening since before we met.” Tobin says and Alex smiles up at her. 

“We are truly meant to be then.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head in agreement.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tobin adds as she leans down to kiss Alex on the top of the head. 

“Let’s go to sleep, Lex. I am exhausted.” Tobin says as she face plants onto her bed but she hears Alex mumble something else. 

“What was that?” Tobin asks as she turns over on to her back. 

“I said, maybe we could do something that doesn’t involve sleeping…” Alex says as she wiggles her eyebrows and that’s all it takes for Tobin to bolt up and tackle Alex to the bed.

“You’re right! Let’s wrestle!” Tobin yells and Alex rolls her eyes and pushes Tobin off playfully and sashays into the bathroom. 

“What did I do?” Tobin asks herself as she stares at the ceiling. “Oh my gosh, you idiot!” Tobin yells at herself as she hops off the bed to join her girlfriend in the bathroom.


	10. Mysteries Solved

Six months have passed since Tobin moved to Portland and things were picture perfect for Alex and Tobin, so much so that Tobin wanted to propose to Alex on their one year anniversary. She had two months to plan a proposal worthy of THE Alex Morgan.

Since leaving Los Angeles Tobin has, believe it or not, been missing Kelley eating all of her food and Kelley has certainly been missing her favorite photographer.

Tobin decided to invite Kelley up to Portland since she is on her off season. Alex loved this idea because she loves Kelley; “we can train together and have sleepovers!” were the first words that came out of Alex’s mouth when Tobin told her the news. 

“Tobin Heath!” Tobin hears a familiar voice yell from across the airport. “I have missed the shit outta you buddy!” Kelley yells as she runs into Tobin’s arms and squeezes her tight. 

“Kelley, if you don’t loosen up you’ll be squeezing the shit out of me also.” Tobin says and Kelley releases her and they both walk to the exit of the airport out to Tobin’s car.

“Where’s your lover girl?” Kelley asks as she put on her signature sunglasses on.

“Well, ALEX is at my apartment awaiting your arrival. She cooked dinner or something like that.” Tobin says as she helps Kelley put her bags in the trunk of her Jeep.

“Yeesh, Alex cooking? You remember what happened last time, right?” Kelley says as she shutters at the memory. 

“Yeah I do, but I can’t say no to her and she’s been taking lessons. Fingers crossed.” Tobin says as she starts her Jeep and they begin the journey to Tobin’s apartment. 

“Fingers crossed that it doesn’t land you in the hospital again.” Kelley says and now it’s Tobin’s turn to shutter at the memory. 

The ride to Tobin’s was short and filled with laughter between the two best friends. 

“Well, here is my home and now yours.” Tobin says as they pull up to a nice apartment complex. 

“Wow Tobin, you make a lot more money than I thought you did.” Kelley says and Tobin just shakes her head and grabs Kelley’s bag from the trunk. 

“Shut up, Kell. You know exactly how much I make.” Tobin says and Kelley nods her head in agreement. 

“Perks of doing your taxes.” Kelley says as she walks into Tobin’s apartment. 

“I am still not sure why I let you do that.” Tobin says as she throws Kelley’s bags on the floor. 

“Alex? Babe, we’re back.” Tobin says when she doesn’t see anyone in the kitchen. 

“In your room!” Alex yells back and Kelley disappears to find her. 

“ALEX!” Kelley yells and Alex responds with, “KELLEY!” and then Tobin hears a loud thud and walks back to her room to inspect the damage. 

“Really guys? You broke my lamp.” Tobin says as she begins to pick up the broken pieces of her lamp. 

Alex and Kelley completely ignore her and walk back into the living room. ‘I guess I’ll clean this up on my own’ Tobin says to herself. 

After finishing cleaning up the mess Tobin walks out into the living room to see Alex and Kelley laughing. Tobin is beyond happy that her best friend and the love of her life are best friends. 

“No, please don’t get up. I already cleaned up the lamp.” Tobin says sarcastically as she plops on the couch and turns the T.V. on.

“So Kelley, how is L.A.?” Alex asks as if she hasn’t been back since the start of the season, Alex was just there three weeks ago for a photo shoot.

“Well, it is good but I think it misses you guys.” Kelley says and Alex nods her head in agreement. “We miss it as well.” Alex says.

“Speak for yourself, I like it here.” Tobin says and it catches both Kelley and Alex off guard. 

“I thought L.A. was home, Tobin?” Alex asks and Tobin shrugs her shoulders. 

“I never really had a home before.” Tobin says nonchalantly and Kelley makes her way to the spare room in Tobin’s apartment to give Tobin and Alex some time to talk.

“What do you mean? I thought you had been in the same foster home most of your life?” Alex asks and Tobin gets up from the couch to pace around the living room. 

“I was but I never considered that my home, Kelley was my home, and when I left for college everything changed. I never went back to that house not even for Christmas or summer break.” Tobin says as she begins to remember her not so glamourous college years. 

“What did you do? And what about Kelley?” Alex asks as she watches a very uneasy Tobin pace around the living room.

Tobin takes a deep breath and starts to tell Alex all she doesn’t know, “I worked during the summer and just floated from couch to couch until school would start back up.” 

“What about Kelley, Tobin?” Alex asks as she pulls Tobin back on he couch with her. 

“I didn’t see or talk to her for three years. We played each other my senior year and she hated me for what I did, but understood why I never went back.” Tobin says as she looks at her hands that were sitting in her lap, doing anything and everything to avoid Alex’s eyes. 

“Why did she understand?” Alex starts off but quickly adds, “It would be a lot easier if you would just tell me all at once instead of taking dramatic pauses.” Tobin laughs at this. 

“That foster home I was in was a shithole, Alex, the only people that kept me sane where Cheney and Kelley. Our foster parents didn’t care about us; they just saw us as a check from the state. It was not a good living environment.” Tobin says and Alex is not sure what to say so she says nothing. 

“It got worse when I left and Kelley had no one there to keep her sane and I live with that guilt and regret every day. If I had visited or even called once in a while things would have been different, but I didn’t. I was selfish.” Tobin says as she leans her head back on the couch and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“What happened at that house, Tobin?” Alex finally asks and Tobin shakes her head side to side as if to say ‘no’. 

“I am not going to tell you that because it’s not relevant anymore. Ask Kelley if you want to know that badly.” Tobin says as she gets up and open to door to her balcony and takes a seat in one of the chairs. 

“Give her some time, she’ll come around.” Alex hears and turns to see Kelley standing in the door of the kitchen. 

“I just never knew how bad it was. I thought she had a good life. She has never said anything like this before.” Alex says as she buries her head in her hands.

“She hardly ever talks about it. You’re the first person she has ever opened up to like that.” Kelley says as she sits by Alex and rubs soothing patters on the forwards back. 

“She said I was her home and maybe I was but you’re her home now.” Kelley says and Alex physically loses her breath but Kelley continues, “She would follow you to the ends of the world, Alex. Tobin was a homebody without a home, but now she found her home in the face of a blue eyed soccer player.” Kelley says and Alex is amazed at the eloquent and sophisticated words that flow from her friend’s mouth. 

“Wow, Kell that was beautiful.” Alex says and Kelley laughs and smacks her on the back of the head. “Go get your girl, Alex.” Kelley says and motions to the balcony. 

Alex gets up and walks over to the sliding glass door and sees Tobin looking out at downtown Portland. “Mind if I join you?” Alex asks and Tobin nods her head and opens her arms.

“You’re my home, Tobin.” Alex says and nuzzles her head into the crook of Tobin’s neck. Alex feels Tobin’s arms wrap tightly around her and Alex knows in that moment that no matter where they are in life, Tobin will always be her home. 

“I love you so much.” Tobin says as she kisses Alex’s head tenderly. 

“I love you more.” Alex says and neither of them makes any attempt to get up, but instead they hold tightly onto one another.

.

“Kelley I am not, let me repeat not, getting on that thing.” Tobin says to a whining Kelley as they stand in front of what seems to be a massive death trap, but in fact is not. 

“Come on Tobin, it’s just a rollercoaster. Do you really want Alex to see you wimp out?” Kelley comments back to a stiff and fearful Tobin. 

Tobin and Alex have been showing Kelley around Portland and according to Alex the Portland fair ‘is a must’, so that is why Tobin is stuck in the predicament she is in. 

‘Stupid Alex and her stupid idea’, Tobin mutters to herself. On one hand she doesn’t want Alex to think that she is a wimp, but on the other hand she doesn’t want to die.

“I don’t care. I’d like to live to marry her, so I’m out.” Tobin says as she makes her way to a set of benches and watcher her girlfriend and best friend risk their life for sixty seconds of adrenaline. 

Tobin has been sitting at the benches for a couple minutes when she sees someone out of the corner of her eye. “Can I help you?” Tobin asks the person now standing in front of her. 

“You’re Tobin Heath, right?” The person asks and Tobin is taken back and tries to remember where she might now this person from, she’s got nothing.

“Yes I am. I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.” Tobin says as she gives this person her full attention. 

“Well, I’d be surprised if you did because we’ve never met..” This person says and Tobin lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m Jude by the way. I’m a fan of your photography.” The boy says and a smile forms on her face. She has never been recognized before. 

“Whoa, seriously?” Tobin says to the young man who couldn’t be more than seventeen or eighteen. “That’s rad dude.” Tobin adds and Jude laughs. 

“Yeah, I love taking pictures and then I saw yours and I was amazed. You’re brilliant.” Jude says as he stands awkwardly in front of his hero. 

“Have a seat Jude, let’s chat.” Tobin says and they chat for a while about photography and sports. Tobin realizes that Jude is a little dude version of her, they like all the same things and same sports teams.

They continue to talk about everything until Alex and Kelley come back from the rollercoaster. “Hey babe, are you replacing me already?” Alex says in a teasing manor. 

“Never in a million years,” Tobin says and then introduces Jude to Alex and Kelley. “Jude this is my girlfriend Alex-“ 

“Morgan and Kelley O’Hara.” Jude says with a shell shocked look on his face. “I am big fans.” Jude says once he regains his composure. 

“Wait, really? How do you even know me?” Kelley asks with a confused look on her face. 

“My older brother went to Stanford when you were there and I saw you play a couple times. You are really good.” Jude says and Kelley swoons at his words. 

“So, how old are you Jude?” Kelley asks in a flirting tone. 

“Seventeen almost eighteen.” Jude says and Kelley realizes her mistake and excuses herself from the group to go ‘pray and wash her mouth out’. 

“So, Jude do you play soccer?” Alex asks the young man as she takes a seat next to him and across from Tobin. 

“Yeah, I have a scholarship to play at Cal Berkeley next year.” He says and Alex high fives him. 

“Yes, that’s awesome! Cal is the best school in the world.” Alex says and Tobin scoffs at her. 

“Why are you scoffing? You went there too.” Alex asks confused at why Tobin would scoff at her own school. 

“I only did my masters and doctorate there; I went The University of North Carolina and played soccer.” Tobin says and Alex is beyond confused now because she did not know that.

“Why did I not know about this?” Alex asks with a crinkle in her forehead. 

“I dunno, I figured Kelley told you or something. Sorry babe, we can play twenty questions later tonight.” Tobin says as she grabs Alex’s hand from across the table.

“Jude, if you ever need help or advice about photography or soccer then you can call me.” Tobin says as she holds out her hand for his phone and proceeds to put her number in. 

“I am actually doing a photo shoot later this week if you want to tag along?” Tobin asks and Jude nods his head up and down furiously.

“I would love that! I'll text you.” Jude says as he runs away to catch up with his friends who have been calling him for the past ten minutes. 

“Nice kid.” Tobin says and Alex nods her head in agreement. 

“So, twenty questions but there is a twist.” Alex starts and Tobin rolls her eyes in response. “I get to ask the questions, you don’t.” Alex finishes and Tobin throws her head back and lets out a groan. 

“Fine, but later, my brain hurts right now.” Tobin says as she sees Kelley walking back toward them.

“Well hey there, weirdo.” Alex says to Kelley referring to what happened earlier.

“Oh gosh, I know. It was a momentary lapse in judgment. Don’t ever let me do that again.” Kelley says as she throws herself onto the picnic table across from Tobin. 

“Don’t worry kiddo.” Tobin says as she ruffles Kelley’s hair which earns her a smack to the shoulder. 

“Was the screaming death trap fun?” Tobin asked both of the girls who respond giddily. “It was pretty freaking awesome! You missed out loser.” Kelley says and Tobin shakes her head and laughs at Kelley’s antics. 

“You really did miss out, Tobs.” Alex adds and Tobin responds with, “Well maybe if I survive twenty questions with you I’ll go on one.”

“Yeah Tobs, don’t you think it’s kinda weird that Alex doesn’t know much about you?” Kelley says and Tobin gives her a death glare from across the table. 

“I am starving. Dinner anyone?” Kelley says trying to change the subject and luckily Alex buys it and they all head downtown to grab pizza. 

.

Dinner was a success and the three movies following were a success as well. 

“I am headed to bed. Please don’t be too loud tonight.” Kelley says on her way to Tobin’s guestroom which she dubbed as ‘her bedroom’. She misses the finger that Tobin flips her way. 

“I’m pretty beat too, you ready for bed?” Tobin asks Alex who was half asleep on her shoulder. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Tobin says as she carefully gets up and picks up Alex and heads to her room with the young striker in her arms. 

“Twenty questions. Toby.” Alex mutters as Tobin gently lays her on the bed. 

“Not tonight, baby. You are too tired and so am I.” Tobin responds back as she starts to change into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. 

“Why don’t you want to tell me about yourself?” Alex asks with hurt in her voice. Tobin spins around from the spot at her dresser to see tears streaking down her girlfriends face. 

"Alex, babe what’s wrong?” Tobin asks as she begins to wipe away the tears on Alex face. “Do you not trust me?” Alex says as she begins to cry more. 

“Of course I trust you, I love you Lex.” Tobin says and seals her words with a kiss to the younger woman’s mouth. 

“Then let me in.” Alex says as she gets up walks to the bathroom and slams the door. 

Tobin walks over to the bathroom door and slides down to the carpet with her back to the door. “My parents left my siblings and me when I was 13 because they didn’t want us anymore. They split us up into different foster homes because no one else in my family would take us.” Tobin says and takes a deep breath because she knows she has a lot more to tell. 

“I met Lauren that same year and she helped me through losing my parents and siblings. The foster home we were put in was a rundown house that barley had plumbing. Lauren and I shared a room with three other girls. We slept on the floor together.” Tobin says as she remembers just how terrible the situation was. 

“Cheney got adopted a couple years later and then came sweet Kelley. Her parents died in a car crash. Lauren was my sanity and when she left I became Kelley’s sanity. She was my little sister and my best friend. We played soccer together and both realized that we were quite good so we practiced every day. I got a scholarship to UNC and left without looking back. I left her and things got really bad. She never told me what really went down but I can imagine what happened.” Tobin says a she feels a couple tears slide down her face. 

“I graduated college and moved out to California to be closer to Kelley. I got my masters at Cal Berkeley and then got my doctorate. Cal Berkeley was also the place that I saw the girl I would later fall in love with. I graduated and got a job taking wedding and prom pictures and slowly made my way up to shooting for major magazines.” Tobin says as she gets up from the floor and opens the bathroom door to see her girlfriend sitting on top of the counter. 

“It was there that I met a girl that would later make everything in my life seem obsolete, her name was Alice Morgan, I think?” Tobin says and earns a tears eyed laughed from Alex. 

“Shut up loser.” Alex says as she brings Tobin in for a sweet kiss. 

“Ask me questions.” Tobin says as she guides herself and Alex back to the bed. 

“Where were born?” Alex asks. “New Jersey.” Tobin answers with pride. 

“Have you tried to find your siblings?” 

“All the time.” Tobin says sadly. 

“Thank you, Tobin.” Alex says and Tobin nods because she isn’t sure she can say something without crying again.

“I’m so proud of you.” Alex says as she pulls Tobin up to her chest and wraps her arms around the photographer. 

“I love you so much, Alice Morgan.” Tobin says and Alex laughs, “I love you too, Toby Heath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop tell me what ya think and give me suggestions!  
> -R


	11. Disaster Strikes but Tobin Prevails

“Kelley I need to talk to you.” Tobin says as they sit across from each other in a booth at a café in Portland. 

“Are you dying?” Kelley asks and Tobin shakes her head. “Did you kill someone?” She asks again and Tobin rolls her eyes. “Are you breaking up with Alex?” She finally asks and Tobin shakes her head a final time. 

“Well, what is it? I haven’t got all day, Heath.” Kelley says and Tobin bites her tongue from lashing out at the younger woman. 

“IwanttoaskAlextomarryme.” Tobin mumbles out as she takes a sip from her glass of water. 

“I’m sorry but I only understand English. Try again.” Kelley says dripping with sass. 

“I want to ask Alex to marry me..” Tobin says and waits for Kelley’s explosion. 

“That’s awesome, Tobs. Have you got a ring yet?” Kelley asks and Tobin opens her eyes to a very calm looking Kelley staring back at her. 

“Where’s the freak out? I figured you’d be bouncing off the walls.” Tobin says and Kelley scoffs at her. 

“I can’t believe you underestimated my abilities to be an adult on this.” Kelley says with a look of hurt on her face. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. You are just oddly calm about this.” Tobin points out and Kelley nods her head in agreement with her best friend. 

“You’re right but I have matured, Tobin.” Kelley says and they both laugh at this. “O.K. but seriously have you got a ring yet?” Kelley asks Tobin through a mouth full of pizza. 

“Oh yes, so mature.” Tobin says and receives a special finger from the soccer player, “Yes I do have one, I’ll show you when we get back home.” 

“This is exciting! When are you going to pop the question?” Kelley asks and Tobin thinks for a minute because she hasn’t gotten that far yet. 

“I have no clue actually but I do want to do it soon.” Tobin says as she wipes her mouth with the napkin that was in her lap. “Our one year is coming up in a couple weeks, so maybe then?” 

“I think that is the perfect idea.” Kelley says and Tobin smiles at her. 

“She is a lucky girl, Tobin.” Kelley says as they both get up from the booth. 

“No way, I am the lucky one.” Tobin says and Kelley sees a sparkle in her friend’s eye. 

.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

“Hey babe?” Tobin calls out to Alex while to sits on the couch. 

“Yes?” She hears in return but it definitely wasn’t from her girlfriend but instead she sees her best friend peak her head into the living room. “Just kidding, that’d be weird.” Kelley says as she shakes her head and walks back to ‘her room’. 

Tobin gets up and walks back to her bedroom to find Alex. “Alex?” Tobin calls out but doesn’t see her girlfriend anywhere, but hears a light giggle coming from her closet. Tobin walks quietly to her closet door and opens the door slowly to find Alex hiding behind her clothes, but pretends not to see her. 

“I wonder where my insanely hot girlfriend is?” Tobin asks herself as she begins to rummage through her closet. 

“I guess I will just eat all the ice cream by myself.” Tobin says as she begins to walk away from her closet and hides behind her bedroom door in hopes to scare the young forward. 

“WAIT! I LOVE ICE CREAM!” Alex screams as she comes busting from the closet and Tobin takes the opportunity to jump out and scare her girlfriend. 

“AHH!” Tobin screams as Alex approaches the door. 

“Ahh what the f-“ Alex starts to yell but sees her girlfriend bent over in laughter and decides to hit her on the head.

“Hey! What was that for?” Tobin asks a she rubs her head to try and ease the pain. 

“You tried to scare me, moron!” Alex yells and Tobin laughs again. 

“I didn’t try, I succeeded.” Tobin says with a bit of pride in her voice. 

“Whatever, I hate you.” Alex says as she spins around and makes her way to the kitchen. 

“It’s your fault, you know? You tried to scare me first but I heard your cute giggle.” Tobin says as she runs after Alex and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. 

“I was hoping you didn’t hear that. I was laughing at Kell.” Alex says as she spins around to face Tobin. 

“Of course you were. She’s a real knee slapper.” Tobin replies as she slaps her knee for good measure. 

“She’s your best friend and don’t forget that you were the one that invited her here.” Alex says as she runs her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “Wow that feels good.” Tobin replies as she gets lost in Alex’s touch. 

“Anyway, you wanted to ask me something before you made me pee my pants?” Alex says and Tobin laughs as she releases her girlfriend and hops onto the kitchen counter. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to do anything special for our one year.” Tobin says a she takes a bite of an apple that was sitting on her counter. 

“I am good with anything as long as I am with you.” Alex replies and Tobin smiles at her. 

“Awesome, it’ll be a surprise then?” Tobin says and Alex shakes her head furiously. “Absolutely not, I want to be just as much a part of this as you.” Alex says as she stares Tobin straight in the eye. 

“Okay, fine but please lower your weapons ma’am.” Tobin says referring to her girlfriend intense gaze. 

“I’m serious, Tobin.” Alex says and Tobin throws her hand up in surrender. “You have my word, your majesty.” Tobin says as she hops off the counter and bows in front of the younger woman. Alex rolls her eyes at Tobin’s antics and walks out of the kitchen. 

‘My girlfriend is an idiot.’ Alex thinks to herself as she walks into the living room, but she doesn’t get far when she hears a crash in the kitchen. Alex hurries back into the kitchen to see Tobin on the floor. 

“Tobin, baby what’s wrong?” Alex asks frantically but doesn’t get a response from Tobin. All Alex sees in Tobin doubled over in pain clutching her head. 

“Kelley! I need you now!” Alex yells out to Kelley as she pulls Tobin into her body. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Kelley asks as she comes strolling into the kitchen, but stops suddenly when she sees her best friend on the floor clutching her head and Alex crying and whispering in Tobin’s ear. 

“I’ll get the car keys.” Kelley mumbles to Alex but more so herself and dashes to Tobin’s bedroom to grab the keys. 

“I got the keys lets go.” Kelley says as she comes sprinting into the kitchen and helps Alex get Tobin up but Tobin passes out in the process. Alex carries Tobin in her arms and the two of them race to the car. 

They get to the hospital in record time, thanks to Kelley’s driving and the pair is now waiting to hear from anyone about Tobin. “She’ll be fine, Alex.” Kelley says as she pulls the sobbing forward into the side of her body. 

“I can’t live without her, Kelley. She is my everything.” Alex sobs out and Kelley can’t help but think the same thing. Tobin is her rock and she can’t imagine life without the vibrant photographer. 

An eternity later a doctor comes into the waiting room. “Family of Tobin Heath?” 

“That’s us!” Kelley yells at they both sprint over to the older gentleman. 

“I am afraid I have some bad news.” The doctor begins and Alex falls to her knees expecting the worst.

“Ms. Heath is alive but she has a large mass on her brain. We have to operate now or she may not make it through the night.” The doctor says and Kelley nods her head trying to process all the information while also trying to be strong for Alex. 

“O.K. what do you need from us?” Kelley asks as she picks Alex up off the floor and walks her over to the chairs. The doctor follows them and takes a seat in front of both women. 

“We are prepping Ms. Heath as we speak and she should be in surgery in a couple minutes. This surgery has a high success rate but there are also risks that come with the surgery.” The doctor explains and both women are engrossed in the conversation. 

“What are the risks?” Alex asks through a shaky voice. 

“Well, the position that the mass in could pose some problems.” The doctor says and Kelley asks, “What problems?” 

“She could possibly have holes in her memory, but in other cases 90% of patients have retained those memories. Nothing is permanent but you should be aware of this in case it does happen.” The doctor says and Kelley’s breath hitches in her throat.

The women are silent until Alex speaks up, “How long is the operation going to last?” 

“It could be between eight and ten hours.” The older doctor says and they both nod their heads as if to say ‘O.K.’ 

“I will update you ladies as soon as I know something.” He says as he walks away. 

“She is going to be fine. Our Tobin is a fighter.” Kelley says as they both sit and wait. 

.

Another eternity later Alex sees the older doctor from earlier and gets up to meet him in front of the nurse’s station. Kelley follows her friend with tired eyes. 

“How did everything go?” Alex asks the doctor with frantic eyes and a shaky voice.

“She did very well. Everything went very smoothly but unfortunately we won’t know if she has suffered from memory loss until she wakes up.” The doctor says and Alex and Kelley both let out at sigh of relief. They could work through everything as long as Tobin was alive and well. 

“Can we see her?” Kelley asks and the doctor nods his head and they women follow him back to Tobin’s room.

Both of the women walk into the room and see Tobin lying in the hospital bed. Alex rushes over to her side and grabs her hand and kisses all over her face. “I love you so much, Tobin Heath” Alex whispers over and over. 

Kelley says back a bit because she isn’t sure what to think at this point. She almost lost her best friend, her rock and the only person she truly cares for. Reality sets in for Kelley and she starts to let the tears roll down her cheeks as she walks to Tobin’s side. 

“You moron, don’t scare us like that ever again.” Kelley whispers into Tobin’s ear and then places a kiss on her forehead. 

“No promises.” Tobin replies through a scratchy voice and Alex looks at Kelley in shock. 

“Hey Tobs, how’s it going?” Kelley asks as tears continue to roll down her cheeks, but instead the tears of sadness are replaced with tears of relief and joy.

“I’ve been better. I have a massive headache.” Tobin replies and Kelley looks over to Alex who is also crying. 

“Hey baby.” Alex croaks out finally and Tobin shifts so she can get a better look at who is speaking to her. 

“Do I know you?” Tobin asks and Alex’s face goes white and she releases Tobin’s hand. “Just kidding baby, how could I ever forget you?” Tobin finishes and Alex lets out a teary eyed laugh and leans in to kiss her girlfriend. 

“You suck.” Alex says as she leans in once again to kiss Tobin. 

“Not that I mind all this attention but what the hell happened?” Tobin asks as she takes both Alex’s and Kelley’s hands. 

“Apparently you had a large mass on your brain so the doctors took it out and now you’re as good as new, champ.” Kelley says and Tobin takes a moment to take all the information in. 

“Do I still have my hair?” Tobin asks which causes Alex and Kelley to laugh. 

“I think you do, but you’ll survive if you don’t.” Alex says as she smooths the back of her hand over Tobin’s pale cheek. 

“If I don’t have my hair, I have nothing.” Tobin says as her eyes close and she drifts back into sleep. Both women laugh at how Tobin still has her sense of humor even after an extensive surgery.

“She is something, huh?” Kelley asks Alex once they realize that Tobin is out like a light. 

“Yeah, but she’s our something.” Alex says as she walks over and embraces the shorter woman into a big hug. 

They both knew that it would be a long road of recovery but in the end everything would be just fine. They had their Tobin and life was not going to take that away from them.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Kelley says as she walks out of the room in search of the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow time no see huh? sorry about that.. there's no excuse except writers block and laziness.. also, this isn't mean to be a huge drown out thing so with that said if anything is medically incorrect its bc i'm not a doctor and bc its not a major part of the story. tobin is now fine so don't go all crazy on me. as always thanks for reading! (:  
> -R


	12. Recovery Mode

“Tobs, it’s time for your medicine.” Kelley says as she walks out of the kitchen with pills and a big glass of water. 

“Oh, gross. I hate them so much. Please don’t make me take them.” Tobin begs from her spot on the couch, where she has been for the past 2 weeks. 

“You pull that crap every day and it hasn’t worked so what makes you think that it would magically work now, huh?” Kelley says as she stands in front of Tobin with her hands on her hips. 

“Fine, mom.” Tobin mumbles as she takes the pills from Kelley’s hand. 

Tobin was released from the hospital five days after her surgery and has been occupying the couch for the past two weeks. Everything is looking good and Tobin has been feeling very good. She likes being waited on hand and foot by her girlfriend and best friend, except for the medicine part. 

Since Tobin got home Alex has practically moved into Tobin’s apartment and they have been inseparable except when Alex has training, which is where she is now.

“You are such a baby, you know that?” Kelley comments as she takes a seat next to Tobin on the couch.

“Sorry that I almost died. It takes a lot out of a person.” Tobin replies back but can’t hold back her laughter for long and neither can Kelley. 

Just about that time Alex busts through the door with grocery bags in her arms. “Could I get a little help, please?” Alex asks and Tobin and Kelley turn around and both groan as they get up to help the other woman. 

“Not you Tobin, go sit back down.” Alex says and Tobin ignores her and comes up behind her to kiss her neck. 

“You sure you want me to go sit back down?” Tobin whispers in Alex’s ear as she reaches up the young forwards shirt. Alex gets lost in her girlfriends touch but quickly comes back to reality.

“Yes, I want you to go sit down. I’ll bring you something to eat in a minute.” Alex says as she spins out of her girlfriends grasp and begins to put things away in cabinets. She hears a long loud groan and doesn’t have to guess who it’s from. 

“How much longer are you gonna hold out on her?” Kelley asks and Alex drops the box of pasta and slowly turns around to face the other soccer player. 

“What are you talking about?” Alex asks hoping Kelley doesn’t mean what she just said.

“All I’m saying is that Tobin would like to get some, ya know? It’s been a long time for you guys and I think its driving her crazy.” Kelley comments as she takes the box of pasta from Alex’s hand and places it in the cabinet where it belongs. 

“I am not having this discussion with you Kelley.” Alex says a she spins on her toes and focuses back on the groceries. 

“Okay but if you wait any longer Tobin may explode.” Kelley says as she grabs a bag of chips and walks back to the living room. 

‘What? She has no idea what she is talking about.’ Alex thinks to herself as she finishes putting away the groceries. She also busies herself doing the dishes that were left in the sink from lunch. 

‘Is Tobin really going to explode?’ Alex ponders as she dips her hands into the warm water in the sink. ‘Surely not, humans can’t explode anyways.’ Alex says as she shakes her head to clear Kelley’s voice from her head. 

“Alex come here!” Alex hears Kelley yell from the living room, so she strolls her way to her girlfriend and friend.

“Look what Tobin learned how to do!” Kelley yells with as much excitement as a toddler. 

Alex stands in front of the pair with her arms crossed waiting to see what Tobin learned today. 

“Okay babe, watch this.” Tobin says as she proceeds to stack chip after chip on top of her nose. “Is this supposed to be cool or something?” Alex asks when she realizes her child of a girlfriend is just stacking chips on her face. 

“Shut up! She’ll lose her concentration.” Kelley says followed by a glare. 

“This is why I should not leave you guys home alone anymore. You’re IQ’s are drastically dropping.” Alex says as she spins around and heads back into the kitchen to find something to eat for the three of them. 

“Obviously Alex doesn’t know true talent even when it’s sitting on the couch in front of her.” Kelley remarks as she continues to watch her best friend stack chips on her nose.

“Maybe she’s right Kell, we haven’t really been doing much lately.” Tobin says as she watches chips come crumbling down to the sofa cushions.

“Well, what are we supposed to do? You can’t exactly go anywhere yet.” Kelley replies as she picks some of the chips off the floor and puts them back into the bag. 

“That’s not true. I am a grown ass woman and I can do as I please.” Tobin says as she stands up and walks to her room. 

“Tobin last time you left the living room you got dizzy and almost passed out. Don’t push it just yet.” Kelley says as she follows the young photographer to her room. 

“Tobin what are you doing?” Kelley asks as she sees her best friend in boxers and a sports bra. 

“Taking Alex out to dinner. We didn’t get to do anything for our one year, so I’m making it up to her.” Tobin says as she puts on a pair of ripped jeans and a blue button up shirt. 

“Alex come get dressed! We’re going out baby!” Tobin yells as she walks into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Alex asks as she comes into Tobin’s bedroom. 

“Tobin is taking you out to dinner.” Kelley says a she sinks back into to the hallway to give the couple alone time. 

“Tobin Heath get your butt out of the bathroom now.” Alex says firmly as she stands in front of the bed.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Tobin asks with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. 

“We are not going out, so get your butt back to that couch.” Alex says as she yanks the toothbrush from her girlfriend’s mouth and walks into the bathroom. 

“Why not?” Tobin asks in a defeated tone. 

“Because you’re not well enough!” Alex yells as she rinses off Tobin’s toothbrush and spins around to start unbuttoning the photographer’s shirt.

“Okay, well we can do this instead.” Tobin says as she begins taking Alex shirt off of her. “No, stop. We aren’t doing that either.” Alex says a she slaps Tobin’s hands away. 

“Why the hell not?” Tobin asks in a frustrated tone.

“Because you just had surgery! You aren’t going anywhere!” Alex screams at Tobin. 

“Last time I checked you weren’t exactly my boss!” Tobin yells back as she buttons her shirt back up. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, Tobin! I can’t lose you!” Alex yells as tears begin to streak down her face. Tobin runs over to her girlfriend and begins to wipe the tears away. 

“You aren’t going to lose me, Lex.” Tobin says as she kisses the top of Alex’s head. 

“You said that before you almost died!” Alex screams and tries to wiggle out of Tobin’s arms but the photographer tightens her grip. 

“Alex talk to me, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Tobin asks as she holds on to her girlfriend for dear life. 

“I can’t lose you, Tobin. You’re all I’ve got.” Alex says through fitful tears. “I am right here, Alex. I promise you have me for life.” Tobin whispers into Alex’s ears and she finally feels the young forward calm down. 

“We don’t have to go anywhere but I do want to give you something.” Tobin says as she walks over to her dresser and pulls out a velvet box. Alex immediately knows what is in the box and starts crying even more. 

“Alex Patricia Morgan, I love you with my whole heart.” Tobin starts and Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. “You are my person and you are my home. You make me feel like a kid again and I can’t thank you enough for never leaving my side.” Tobin says with a big smile on her face. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re competiveness scares the crap out of me and you’re cooking legit almost killed me but I wouldn’t trade you for anything in the world. You are my home Alex Morgan and I love you more than Kelley’s loves alcohol.” Tobin says and Alex laughs at this. 

Tobin gets down on one knee and opens the velvet box and Alex sees the most beautiful ring ever and the biggest smile from her girlfriend. “So what I’m asking, Lex, is if you could hold onto this ring for me. I’m kinda saving it for someone special.” Tobin says a she shuts the box and get back on her feet. 

“God, I hate you.” Alex says as she hits Tobin on the shoulder. “Oh you know I’m playing.” Tobin says as she looks into the love of her life’s eyes.

“Marry me.” Tobin says without breaking eye contact with those blue eyes she loves so much. 

“I guess I could squeeze you in.” Alex says as she rolls her eyes. “You’re hilarious.” Tobin says a she slides the ring on her now fiancés finger. 

“I love you so much, you know?” Alex says as he launches herself into Tobin’s arms and kisses her with everything she has. 

“I love you too, Alice.” Tobin says and they both laugh. 

“Alice, you got something on your hand.” Tobin says and Alex looks down to see the most beautiful ring resting on her ring finger. 

“I know! Someone named Toby gave it to me.” Alex says as she takes a seat on the bed. 

“Can I come in yet?” Alex and Tobin hear a familiar voice say. 

“Yeah come on in, squirrel.” Tobin says and Kelley bursts through the door and wraps both of her friends in a big bear hug.

“This is pretty awesome, huh?” Kelley says a she looks at both of her friends. 

“Best day ever.” Alex says and Tobin nods her head in agreement. 

“That things a honker, huh Alex?” Kelley says as she points to her ring. 

“It sure is a ‘honker’, Kell.” Alex replies back emphasizing the honker part. 

“So dinner then?” Tobin asks hopeful and Alex shakes her head no. 

“I’ve got something better in mind.” Alex says teasingly and Kelley gags at this. “Might want to get out of the apartment for the night, the keys to my house are in my purse.” Alex says while not breaking eye contact with her favorite brown eyes. 

“Yeah go away, Kell.” Tobin says as she kisses Alex and Kelley runs out of the room. 

“Wait! Don’t do it until I’m gone! I’ll be quick!” Kelley yells as she packs a bag and sprints out the door.

“That was quick.” Tobin comments and Alex nods her head in agreement. 

.

The following morning is filled with lots of kisses and not a lot of clothes. 

“I can’t believe I am engaged.” Alex says still in awe of the ring on her finger. 

“And I can’t believe that Tobin grew some balls and actually asked you.” Alex hears from the doorway of Tobin’s room. 

“Kelley, what the hell? I’m naked..” Alex says as she pulls as much cover over herself as possible. “Why do you never announce your presence in a normal way?” Alex asks as she watches Kelley come and sit on the end of Tobin’s bed.

“That’s not fun. Where’s your fiancé?” Kelley asks and notices the big smile that appears on Alex’s face. Kelley in turn smiles at this because she is super happy for her current best friend and her new best friend. 

“She is in the shower. She has a photo shoot to do today and invited Jude.” Alex says and Kelley visibly shutters at the mention of the teenagers name. 

“Kelley quit stressing, it was an honest mistake.” Alex says as she chuckles at her friend’s facial expression. 

“An honest mistake that changed my life forever,” Kelley says as she stares off into the distance. 

About this time Tobin emerges from the shower and sees her best friend and her still naked fiancé chatting on her bed. “Not that I’m not thrilled you guys are spending time together but Kell, she’s naked under there so leave.” Tobin says as she hits her best friend with her wet towel. 

Kelley makes her way out of the room and Tobin closes and locks the door behind her so Alex can get up and get dressed. 

Alex throws the covers off her body and struts around the room and Tobin stops what she’s doing to gawk at the soccer player. 

“What are you looking at?” Alex asks as she rummages through Tobin’s closet to find something to wear. 

“My insanely beautiful fiancé,” Tobin says as she walks up behind Alex who is now dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and one of Tobin’s old UNC shirts. 

“Let’s take a picture.” Alex says simply and Tobin nods her head. 

“Kelley come here real quick!” Alex yells and then hears Kelley’s feet running across the hardwood floor. 

“You have to unlock the door dumbass!” Kelley yells from the other side of the door. Tobin walks over and unlocks the door and sees a smiling Kelley bouncing in front of her. 

“You want me to take a picture?” Kelley asks and Tobin looks at her in astonishment. “How did you know that?” Tobin asks and Kelley shrugs her shoulders. 

“I am a psychic Tobin. You should know this by now.” Kelley says a she takes Alex’s phone from her hands and snaps a couple pictures of her newly engaged friends. 

“Thanks Kell, now leave.” Tobin says and Kelley gives her the one finger salute and walks out of the room. 

“Instagram or Twitter first?” Alex asks and Tobin laughs and grabs her keys and bag. Tobin kisses Alex one final time and tells her that she’ll probably be home late tonight and heads out the door to her car.

Alex wasn’t thrilled that Tobin was going back to work already but she had no say in it this time. When Tobin’s boss calls with the name Taylor Swift as her next client Alex knew that she has to let her go. 

“You should put that on Instagram first and then Twitter later.” Kelley says a she pops her head into the room almost scaring Alex to death. 

“Kelley I am going to kill you!” Alex yells but makes no move from her spot on the edge of Tobin’s bed. “But first the picture,” Alex says as she pulls up her Instagram. She picks the one where Tobin is smiling down at her and Alex is looking at the camera with a huge smile on her face. 

@alexmorgan13: a night I will never forget. thanks to @tobinheath for the #bling

“Hey Alex, want to get some breakfast so you can show off your bling?” Kelley says right as Alex posts the picture to her Instagram waiting for friends and family to call and text her. 

After posting the picture she realizes that she has yet to tell her mom or dad that she is even dating, let alone engaged to someone, but she ultimately decides that she and Tobin can visit them this weekend and explain everything in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters back to back? yes. an engagement? yes. am i moving too fast? probably.   
> let me know what you think!  
> -R


	13. Ellen, Ellen, Ellen

“Tobin, we need to talk.” Alex says to her fiancé as they relax on the couch at Alex’s house. 

The following days after the engagement have been filled with interviews and bombarding paparazzi everywhere the couple goes. Tobin has never been in this situation before and she absolutely hates it, Alex on the other hand loves all the attention and the opportunity to show off her diamond ring. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Tobin asks from the other end of the long couch. 

“If you don’t get over here and cuddle me I might.” Alex says while grabbing the photographer’s foot and dragging her to Alex’s end of the couch. 

“Happy now?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Tobin asks as she runs her fingers through the younger woman’s hair. 

“I know that you hate all the attention that the engagement has brought but I am going on Ellen and they want you to come also…” Alex says the last part softly hoping that Tobin doesn’t explode. 

“Absolutely not, you know I don’t do media, Lex.” Tobin says as she lays her head on the back of the couch

“I know babe, but it would really mean a lot to me if you would come.” Alex says and quickly says, “And don’t make that into a sexual joke.” Alex chastises and Tobin laughs because that’s exactly what she was going to do. 

“Fine” Tobin says followed by a sigh and Alex smiles in triumph. “When do we have to go, because I have a shoot with Dianna Agron in the morning?” Tobin says as she grabs her laptop to look at her schedule for the week and to work on some edits of Taylor Swift. 

“I think we fly out the day after tomorrow and then the show will happen the following day.” Alex says a she scrolls through her twitter. 

“Oh shoot, I have another shoot the day we fly out..” Tobin says trying to sound bummed out but fails. 

“Don’t worry I talked to your boss already, he is handing that off to Whitney.” Alex says with a smirk on her face. 

“That’s great, babe.” Tobin says through gritted teeth. 

.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

“O.K. Tobin, you ready for this?” Whitney asks Tobin as she adjusts the lights in the studio. The two women were getting ready for the shoot with Dianna Agron, who Tobin loves. 

“I’m a little nervous but I think I’ll be O.K.” Tobin says a she takes a deep and grabs her camera equipment. 

“I wasn’t talking about you I was talking about the shoot..” Whitney says a she awkwardly leaves Tobin in her office to get her camera ready. 

“Are you ready Dianna?” Tobin asks as she comes out of her office with her camera in her hand. She immediately shakes off her shoes and tosses them in a corner. 

“Absolutely, work your magic Tobin.” Dianna says and Tobin laughs and starts to give her directions. 

“Hey Whit, could you adjust the light on the left?” Tobin asks and Whit nods her head and adjusts it until Tobin says ‘perfect’.

“So Tobin, I heard you got engaged a couple days ago?” Dianna comments in between takes. “Yes I did.” Tobin says with a huge smile on her face. 

“Congratulations, Alex is a very lucky girl.” Dianna says as she sits down on the sofa next to Tobin. 

“No way, have you seen Alex? I am definitely the lucky one. She is the best thing to ever happen to me.” Tobin says as she begins to look through the pictures she has taken so far. 

“I hope to find someone that loves me as much as you love Alex.” Dianna says as she gets up to walk over to the wardrobe station. Tobin smiles at her friends comment and gets lost thinking about Alex. 

“Heeellloooo?” Whitney says as she snaps her fingers in front of her friends face. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Tobin says as she faces Whit. 

“I asked you if you were ready to do the interview on Ellen.” Whitney says as she pokes at Tobin’s cheeks. 

“Of course not, I hate doing media but the boss said it would bring in good publicity so I have to go.” Tobin says as she lays face down on the sofa. 

“You’ll do fine, plus Alex will be there with you.” Whitney says and Tobin grunts at her friends words. 

“That’s the bad part. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of her.” Tobin whines as she gets up from the couch to grab her camera. 

“Like you haven’t done that already?” Whitney comments and laughs as she walks away. 

.

THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

“So, are you ready for Ellen?” Kelley asks Alex as they sit at lunch together along with Lauren and Christen. 

Lauren and Christen came to visit Alex and Tobin after Tobin’s recent hospital visit. They also will be keeping Kelley company/babysitting while Alex and Tobin are out of town. 

“I am totally ready, but Tobin on the other hand..” Alex says and her friends nod their heads in understanding. 

“You just need to be patient with her, Alex.” Lauren says defending her childhood friend. 

“I agree with Lauren but I know that with you by her side she’ll probably forget about all the people watching her.” Christen says and Kelley and Lauren nod their heads in agreement while Alex sports a smile. 

“Tobs will be a total wreck leading up to it so Lauren and I have come up with a couple tips for you.” Kelley says to her worried looking friend. “And Christen color-coated them and put them in a binder because she’s weird.” Lauren adds and Christen nods her head because she knows it’s true. 

Christen pulled out the binder that was keeping the chair next to her warm and handed it to Kelley. It was much larger than Alex had expected it to be. 

“O.K. so we know that you know some of these but we put them in there anyway.” Kelley starts as she flips through the binder. 

“Here’s a good one. Number 17: When Tobin is nervous she will bite the nail on her left pinky finger.” Kelley reads out and Alex nods her head in acknowledgement. 

“Number 55-“ Lauren starts to say but is interrupted by Alex. “Wait there is 55 tips?” 

“You’re fiancé is a little weird, Alex.” Christen says and Alex shrugs her shoulders and nods in agreement. Tobin is in fact a little weird. 

“As I was saying, number 55: do not feed her any greasy food the day of the interview.” Lauren says and Kelley lets out a ‘halleujah’. 

“Wait, why?” Alex asks and Lauren shyly says, “Let’s just say she’ll be stuck in the bathroom for most of the day.” 

“Yeah, go with like a salad or maybe JUST salad.” Kelley says and Alex laughs because yeah, her fiancé is a weirdo.

“Do you want more?” Christen asks and all the women laugh. 

“I think I will just read over these before bedtime.” Alex says with a chuckle.

.

It’s 8 P.M when Tobin finally wraps up with Dianna and she can’t wait to get home to Alex. Tobin is going through some of the pictures from today when she sees her phone go off. 

Without looking she answers it, “Hey, this is Tobin.” She says while looking at her camera. 

“Is that the way you greet your fiancé?” A familiar raspy voice says. 

“Sorry babe, I didn’t even look to see who it was.” Tobin says as she grabs her laptop and starts to download the pictures from her camera. 

“You must be in your zone.” Alex says with a laugh. 

“Yeah, I just got done here, and Whit and I are about to leave.” Tobin says as she packs up her camera equipment and helps Whitney with the lights. 

“Invite Whit over, I haven’t seen her in foreverrrrr” Alex says stressing the forever part. 

“Will do captain, but I have to go if you want me home before midnight. I love you.” She adds and waits until she hears Alex’s ‘I love you too’ and then hangs her phone up.

“Hey Whit, wanna come over for dinner?” Tobin asks her friend and coworker. 

“Is Alex cooking?” Whitney asks and Tobin laughs. “I think she has leaned her lesson.” Tobin replies and they both laugh remembering the last time Alex cooked. 

“Then yeah, count me in. Ryan is going out with the guys tonight. ” Whitney says and Tobin high fives her. 

Not too much longer both women get everything cleaned up and head back to Tobin’s apartment. The drive is short with Tobin in the driver’s seat and Whitney in the passengers, they carpool to work because Whit cares about the environment. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Tobin yells as soon as she walks over the doorframe of her apartment. 

“Oh baby, I’ve missed you!” Kelley says as she comes dancing into the living room and planting a wet kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

“Alex, Kelley is trying to make a move on me… Again.” Tobin says in a whinny child-like voice. 

“You can have her Kell. Christen is looking really good in those jeans anyway.” Alex says as she wraps her arm around Press’ shoulders and Christen can’t help but laugh which causes Alex to laugh. 

“Hey Whit, you wanna go anywhere else but here?” Tobin says as she spins around to face her friend. 

“Come on now, Alex didn’t cook so it’s perfectly safe.” Lauren says as she pokes her head out of the kitchen. 

“You guys are never going to forget that!” Alex yells as she walks over to her fiancé and buries her head into Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Well Lex, you did put me in the hospital..” Tobin says and everyone laughs at this but Tobin receives a punch on the arm from Alex.

“O.K. enough violence, let’s eat!” Lauren says and Kelley grunts like a caveman and runs to the table. 

After everyone is done with dinner the women make their way to the living room with a bottle of wine and Kelley’s choice of cookies. Kelley is not surprisingly drunk after seeing how much of the bottle she can chug in one minute. 

“Guys how cool is it that my two best friends are going to be on Ellen!” Kelley shouts from her spot on the floor. 

“Yeah, you guys are so lucky.” Christen says and Alex smiles at her friend but Tobin’s response is a little different, “You can take my place.” 

When Alex hears this she feels anger swelling up and excuses herself so she doesn’t explode on Tobin in front of everyone, she’ll save that for later. 

“Tobin come on, it won’t be that bad.” Lauren says and Tobin just looks down at her feet because she knows that she shouldn’t have said that. 

“I just don’t want to embarrass myself on national television in front of the love of my life.” Tobin says as she throws her head back in frustration. 

“Then tell her that.” Christen says as she points to the hallway. Tobin gets the hint and walks to her bedroom to face the wrath of Alex. 

“Knock, knock” Tobin says as she knocks on her (and Alex’s) bedroom door. Tobin enters with caution and sees her fiancé sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and a hard look on her face. 

Tobin gulps and lets the words flow, “Ahh h-h-hey” Tobin stutters and then smacks her palm to her forehead. She attempted to from words but obviously no luck. 

Tobin forgets words all together and walks over to her fiancé, hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. Tobin doesn’t let go at all and Alex gets annoyed. 

“Tobin, stop it.” Alex says and shoves the photographer off her. 

“O.K. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Tobin says and Alex lets out a bitter laugh. 

“You know what, Tobin? Stay here tomorrow, you don’t have to come with me. I would hate for someone to think that you care about me.” Alex spits out bitterly and Tobin is caught off guard. 

“Wait, what? Alex, why is this a big deal to you?” Tobin asks her now pacing fiancé. 

“Because Tobin! I would do anything for you and you can’t do this one thing for me!” Alex yells and Tobin is taken back by the younger woman’s tone. 

“Alex, I am going to do this interview with you. I told you I would and I will.” Tobin says as she tries to grab her fiancés hands, but Alex rips them away. 

“But you’re going to complain the whole time.” Alex says and Tobin can’t really disagree with her. 

“I’m sorry Alex but this is out of my comfort zone. I don’t want to embarrass you!” 

“Would you rather embarrass me or piss me off even more?” Alex asks with her arms crossed and her famous glare on her face. 

“Touché,” Tobin mumbles under hear breath. Mad Alex scares the shit out of her. 

“I’m sorry for complaining about the interview. I am just irrationally nervous and I have never done one of these things before.” Tobin admits and Alex’s features soften but she doesn’t say anything. 

“I love you so much, Alex and I don’t want to disappoint you on national television. People already talk about how I don’t deserve you and I don’t want to give them more ammunition.” Tobin says as she sits on the edge of the bed and buries her head in her hands. 

“I don’t care about what those people think, Tobin. I love you for you and so what if you say something stupid. Maybe you’ll be turned into a meemee, you love those things.” Alex says and Tobin laughs at the last part. 

“I love you too but its meme not meemee.” Tobin says with a laugh and Alex rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Tobin, I don’t care what those people say or think because they are just jealous they didn’t find you before I did. You’re a total catch babe.” Alex says as she grabs Tobin’s hands and pulls her into a hug. 

“I promise I won’t complain anymore. I will do anything you want me to do, with love.” Tobin says as she kisses Alex’s lips. 

“And I promise to make you feel as comfortable as possible.” Alex promises. 

“Let’s get back to our guests, shall we?” Tobin says as she holds the bedroom door open for the soccer player. 

“Well look whose back! Did you guys have smokin’ sex?” Kelley asks drunkenly still in the same spot on the floor. 

“Kelley shut up.” Lauren says and Christen walks over and picks Kelley off the floor. 

“I am going to take the drunken squirrel to bed. Night guys, have a safe trip.” Christen says as she walks Kelley to her room. “I expect a Twitter or Instagram shout out!” Kelley yells right before her door is slammed shut. 

“O.K. love birds I am headed to bed as well. Goodnight Whit.” Lauren says as she makes her way to Kelley’s room as well. “I will drive you two to the airport in the morning so wake me up.” Lauren adds as she disappears into the hallway. 

“Do you guys mind if I crash on your couch? Ryan is staying with a friend and I don’t want to be alone.” Whit asks and Alex nods her head and hugs Whit and heads to their room. 

“You know where everything is, Whit, so make yourself at home. Kelley already ate all the food so you might be able to find a cracker somewhere.” Tobin says and they both laugh. “Night Whit.” Tobin says and leans in to hug her friend. 

“Night Tobs, have a safe and fun trip.” Whitney replies as she falls back on the couch. “Don’t shit your pants on national television!” Whitney adds and Tobin grunts and slams her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool beans. let me know what ya think? and if you want me to add anymore characters  
> -R


	14. THE Ellen Degeneres

“You ready, Tobs?” Alex asks a very nervous Tobin while they wait backstage on Ellen. 

The newly engaged couple landed in L.A. yesterday afternoon and since then Alex has followed all the tips her friends gave her. She has given Tobin salad for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

At the moment Tobin is biting on her left pinky finger and Alex takes notice of this, “Tobin, it’s going to be fine. You’ll do great.” 

Tobin shakily nods her head and Alex leans over to place a soft kiss on her fiancés lips. “Can we just have sex instead of doing the interview?” Tobin asks and Alex blushes. 

“I will let you do whatever you want to me tonight.” Alex whispers seductively into the photographer’s ear. Tobin gulps and goes wide eyed when hearing this. 

“Ms. Morgan, we are ready for you two.” One of the producers from the set says. The pair gets up and makes their way closer to the stage. 

“Welcome back! Next we have one of the hottest couples to ever grace Hollywood, Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath!” Ellen says as she gets up from her iconic white chair to greet her new guests. 

Tobin freezes and Alex pulls on her hand to get her to move her legs. The couple walks with their hands clasped and the crowd goes wild. They finally make it to the white couch across from Ellen and Tobin looks around in amazement. 

“Welcome guys! Thanks for being here.” Ellen says and Alex plasters a big smile and nods her head appreciatively, Tobin is still staring out into the crowd. 

“It is amazing to be here, thank you for having us.” Alex says as she rubs Tobin’s thigh to get her attention. 

“For those of you who don’t know this deer in headlights next to Alex is her new fiancé Tobin Heath.” Ellen says and everyone laughs including Tobin. 

“Yo,” Tobin says simply while throwing up the peace sign. 

“So, how did you guys meet?” Ellen asks and Alex looks at Tobin. 

“Well I am a photographer and Alex was one of my clients, and a difficult one at that.” Tobin says and everyone in the audience laughs. 

“She seems like it.” Ellen says and Alex and Tobin laugh at this. Alex sees Tobin relaxing and she grabs her hand and intertwines it with her own. 

“Anyway, I was a mess around her but I guess she thought I was cute because she somehow got a hold of my phone number and called me the next day.” Tobin says and the crowd ‘awws’ at this. 

“I am never going to tell you how I got your number.” Alex says and Ellen laughs. “Trust me; I don’t think I want to know.” Tobin says and Alex loves that her fiancé is comfortable. 

“Well I think we have a couple pictures from Tobin’s Instagram of the two of you and must I say you guys put Portia and me to shame.” Ellen says and Alex buries her head into Tobin’s shoulders. 

“Oh no, Tobin always posts the bad pictures of us!” Alex says and Tobin laughs along with the audience. 

The first picture is of Alex and Tobin playing soccer. The caption says, “Look who beat ‘the best player in the world’.” The picture shows Alex collapsed on the ground and Tobin standing over her with her fist in the air and a smile on her face. 

“And is this true, Alex?” Ellen asks and before she can answer Tobin buts in, “Yes it is, Ellen.” 

“First off, she barely beat me and I’m pretty sure she cheated somehow. Secondly, she played soccer in college and was ridiculously good.” Alex says trying to defend her case and the crowd laughed at the faces Tobin was making behind Alex. 

“You played soccer in college?” Ellen asks and Tobin nods her head, “University of North Carolina. Go Heels!” Tobin shouts and a few people in the crowd join in. 

“O.K. here’s another good one.” Ellen says and the screen changes and shows a very embarrassing picture of Alex. 

“You posted that?!” Alex yells at her fiancé and Tobin laughs. “How did you not know I posted that? You're always on Instagram.” Tobin fires back and Alex rolls her eyes playfully. 

The caption read, “The love of my life.” And the picture was of a very sleepy Alex Morgan who was sporting some serious bed head, non-matching shirt and shorts, and a big cup of coffee. 

“I actually didn’t even take that one; my best friend did and then sent it to me. It is also my background on my phone.” Tobin says and Alex gasps and playfully hits Tobin’s arm. 

“Who is the best friend that we all need to thank?” Ellen asks which causes Alex and Tobin roll their eyes and simultaneously say, “Kelley O’Hara.” 

“Well we are very thankful for that one. Let’s see the last one.” Ellen says and the picture changes and Alex had never seen this one before but it must have been right after Tobin proposed. 

“Now Alex you’ve never seen this one, have you?” Ellen asks and Alex shakes her head while wiping the tears away. 

“Tobin do you care to explain this one?” Ellen says and Tobin nods her head and begins talking. 

“This is my favorite picture of us because it was right after I proposed and I had my best friend Kelley come in and take our picture. We were both caught up in the moment that we forgot that she was even in the room.” Tobin says and Alex can barely hold back the tears now. 

The picture is of Alex holding Tobin’s face in her hands while Tobin’s arms are around her waist. The pair is looking in each other’s eyes and they are sporting the biggest grins. 

“I can’t believe you never showed me this!” Alex says after she regains her composure. 

“Hey, I didn’t know it existed until Kelley sent it to me this morning.” Tobin says trying to defend herself. 

“It sounds like you guys have a really great friend.” Ellen says and the couple nods their head in agreement. 

“Which is why I have to do this,” Alex says and turns to face the camera, “As per wish of our best friend, go follow Kelley O’Hara on Twitter at @kohara19.” The crowd and Ellen both laugh at this. 

“I have to ask, why did you have to do that?” Ellen asks and Alex sighs and looks over at Tobin. 

“Our best friend likes to drink, so her drunken wish was to get a shout out on the show and I think we did her justice.” Tobin says and Alex nods her head in agreement. 

“Well maybe we should get her on the show next!” Ellen says and everyone claps in agreement. 

"O.K. so Tobin tell us about what you do." Ellen says and Tobin nods her head getting ready to answer.

"I am a photographer. I work for a company called Thunder Photography and we do photoshoots for a lot of big magazines like, People, Time, Cosmopolitan, Glamour and Maxim." Tobin explains and Ellen nods her head impressed. 

"Very impressive. You two live in Portland, right?" Ellen asks and both Tobin and Alex nods their heads. 

"Yes, Tobin works there and I play for the Portland Thorns." Alex says and there are a couple cheers when Alex mentions her team. 

"Now Tobin, you had a scare not to long ago, right?" Ellen asks and Tobin bows her head while Alex rubs her back for encouragement. 

"Yeah and by the grace of God I am still here." Tobin says and Ellen asks, "Could you explain what happened?" 

"Of course, I had a mass on my brain, that I didn't know about, and one night I got a really bad headache and the next think I know I'm in the hospital. I had emergency surgery to remove the bugger and now I am as good as new." Tobin explains and multiple people gasp at hearing the story.

"Wow, it is amazing that you made it through." Ellen says in disbelief.

"Well I had a lot of motivation to wake up." Tobin says as she looks straight at Alex and the crowd practically melts in their seats. 

"You guys are the cutest couple and that's coming from me." Ellen says and everyone laughs at this. 

"O.K. so Alex you are playing for the Portland Thorns, correct?" Ellen asks and Alex nods her head. 

"Yes I am and I absolutely love it! So if you guys are ever in Portland during the summer you have to visit, even if you're not a soccer fan the atmosphere is mainly booze." Alex says and the crowd laughs at this. 

"Well folks, we have to take a commercial break but when we come back 'the cutest couple in Hollywood' will be kicking some balls!" Ellen says and the couple laughs. 

.

“I am very proud of you, sweet cheeks.” Alex says as they walk off stage and head back to the green room to gather their things. 

“Sweet cheeks?” Tobin questions with a smile on her face. “And thank you. I thought I did better than you.” 

“In your dreams, Heath.” Alex says and Tobin throws her head back in laughter. 

“No, but really I am proud of you, Tobs.” Alex says with a smile and leans over to kiss Tobin’s lips. 

“Are you going to fulfill your promise from earlier?” Tobin asks as they make their way out of the studio hand in hand. 

“I think you may have deserved a little taste.” Alex says lowly into her fiancés ear and Tobin shutters. 

“I think I deserve more but I will take anything you give me.” Tobin says as she opens the car door for the younger woman. 

“Let’s go to the hotel.” Alex says and Tobin doesn’t object but instead drives very fast but safely back to the hotel. 

Driving back to the hotel Tobin starts to think. She starts to think that she’s got a beautiful girl on the right of her and the best friend she could ever have eating her food back in Portland. If she saw her life now back when she was in high school she would have laughed. She never thought she would be accomplished let alone dating a massive celebrity. She doesn’t deserve this life but she’ll try her hardest to cherish every moment she has. 

“I love you so much, Alex Morgan.” Tobin says as she intertwines her fingers with her fiancés. 

“And I tolerate you Tobin Heath.” Alex says and Tobin laughs at her antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how bout that game, huh? it wasn't the prettiest..  
> I just wanted to take a couple words and say how truly thankful i am for you guys. without yall I would have no motivation to write, so I guess you could say that yall are my motivation. thank you so very much, friends.   
> tell me what ya think/what ya think should happen next!  
> much love,   
> -R


	15. Meeting the Parents

The following morning Tobin wakes up before Alex and decides to order them room service. The room service comes and Alex is still not awake, so Tobin ate hers and some of her significant others. 

“Alex, wake up” Tobin says to a still sleeping Alex but there is no response. 

“Wake up, lazy” Tobin says with a little more force but again, nothing from the sleeping woman. 

The photographer decides to go for a stronger approach, so she picks up one of the pillows that were haphazardly thrown off the bed last night, along with both of their clothes, and whacks her fiancé over the head a couple times. That definitely woke the young soccer player up. 

“Tobin, what the hell?” Alex asks in a raspy but threatening voice. Tobin flinches at this but tries to remain clam. 

“Sorry but you wouldn’t wake up and I was bored” Tobin says sheepishly and Alex throws the blankets back over her head. 

“Order breakfast or go watch T.V.” Alex says. 

“I already did, and I ordered breakfast for you.” Tobin says a she lays her head next to her pissed off fiancé. 

“Did you eat mine like you did last time?” Alex questions and Tobin pops up out of bed. 

“Ya know what? I think I am gonna shower” Tobin says and Alex yells at her because she now knows that half her breakfast is gone. 

“How many times have I told you to not eat my breakfast? How many, Tobin?” Alex says as she emphasizes the many part. “I don’t know, Lex. I am sorry though” Tobin says while crawling back over to Alex’s side of the bed and peppering her face with kisses. 

“O.K. you’re forgiven if you let me join you in the shower” Alex says with an evil smirk on her face. 

“I mean it’s a little small but I guess you can squeeze in” Tobin says very seriously not getting the meaning behind Alex’s statement. 

“Whatever Tobin” Alex says storming into the bathroom. 

“What did I say this time?” Tobin thinks to herself. 

.

“Do you want to grab some lunch then walk around a bit?” Tobin asks a still bitter Alex. 

“Yeah, whatever you want to do” Alex says sharply and Tobin picks up on this. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Tobin asks the soccer player. 

“Nothing, Tobin, let’s just go” Alex says while grabbing her purse but Tobin grabs her arm and spins her back. 

“Tell me what’s wrong or we won’t eat” Tobin says as she crosses her arms and leans on the back of the door. 

“I don’t know, Tobin! I just feel so emotional right now!” Alex yells as tears spring to her eyes and Tobin immediately reacts and wraps the younger woman in her arms. 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine” Tobin says as she rubs her hand up and down Alex’s back. “You know, last time this happened we went to eat something and you felt 100% better. Should we try that?” Tobin says as she kisses Alex on the top of the head. 

Tobin hears a faint ‘yeah’ come from her chest and lifts Alex’s chin to look into her blue eyes and kisses her on the lips. “Pizza?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head up and down. 

“Let’s go, sweet cheeks” Tobin says and Alex laughs while grabbing Tobin’s hand. 

It’s a short walk to the pizza place and thankfully no one notices the couple.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Tobin asks once they get settled in a booth towards the back of the restaurant. 

“Will you hate me if I get pineapples?” Alex asks because she knows Tobin hates them on pizza. 

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.” Tobin says as she looks lovingly at her fiancé. Man, she will never get tired of saying that. 

“But you hate pineapples?” Alex questions the older woman. 

“Yeah but I can just pick them off. Today is your day, Lex.” Tobin says and Alex almost cries at the sincerity in her fiancés voice. 

“You are a gift from God” Alex says with misty eyes and Tobin laughs. 

“We need to discuss some things” Alex says and Tobin rolls her eyes. “Could you possibly not start off all our conversations like that? It makes me feel like you’re going to dump me or something” Tobin says and now it’s Alex’s turn to laugh. 

“Is someone a little sensitive?” Alex asks while poking at her fiancés cheeks. “Shut up and talk.” Tobin says while slapping at Alex’s hands. 

“You have not met my parents yet and we’re engaged” Alex says while wiggling her ring finger. 

“Oh yeah? I kinda forgot you had parents” Tobin says with crinkled eyebrows and Alex rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever, anyway we have to go and you have to meet them, like soon.” Alex says and Tobin suddenly gets really nervous. 

“W-when is s-s-soon?” Tobin stutters out and Alex smiles at how cute her fiancé is when she gets nervous. 

“Tobin, there is nothing to be nervous about. They will love you” Alex says and Tobin takes a deep breath and tries to relax. 

“O.K., when?” Tobin asks as she tries to eat the rest of her pizza. 

“Well I was thinking that we could just drive over there, like today. Diamond Bar isn’t that far” Alex says sheepishly because she knows Tobin is going to freak. 

“Today? Like right now, today?” Tobin asks and Alex slowly nods her head. 

“Well, today is your day and if you want to do that then we can” Tobin says while dabbing at the sweat that was forming on her forehead. 

“Yay! Thank you Tobs!” Alex yells and leans across the table to kiss the photographer. 

Tobin tries to drag out their lunch date my eating at the pace of a turtle, but Alex picks up on this and hurries her fiancé along. Tobin begrudgingly drives the short distance to Diamond Bar and the couple is now sitting in the driveway of Alex’s childhood home. 

“You ready?” Alex asks very excitedly. She hasn’t seen her parents in months and can’t wait to get inside.

“As I’ll ever be” Tobin says as she watches Alex get out of the car and run to the front door. Tobin follows behind but not before taking her time to make sure the car is locked. 

“Tobin get your ass up here, now” Alex says from the stoop of her parent’s house and Tobin sighs but obeys the younger woman. 

Alex knocks twice on the front door and then walks inside, “Hey, I’m home!” Alex yells. 

“Alex!” and “Ali-Cat!” are the first things that Tobin hears being yelled throughout the rather large house. 

“Hey mom” Alex says as she sees her mom coming around the corner. The mother and daughter embrace each other and Tobin can’t help but be a little jealous of the two. 

Tobin sees an older man who resembles her fiancé and she assumes it is her father. “Hey dad” Alex says and Tobin was right. 

“Well, hey stranger” Alex’s dad says as she tightly embraces his daughter.

“Mom, Dad this is my fiancé, Tobin Heath” Alex says. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you two” Tobin says as she sticks her hand out to Alex’s mother but instead they both pull Tobin in for a double hug. Tobin isn’t sure what to do with her arms so she lightly wraps them around Alex’s parents. 

“We finally meet the famous Tobin Heath” Alex’s mom says and Tobin rubs the back of her head out of nervousness. 

“Where are my manners, I am Pam and this is Mike” Pam says to Tobin who is now sweating bullets. Alex takes notice of this and tries to hold her fiancés hand but Tobin pulls back.

“Let’s go into the living room, shall we?” Mike says and Pam leads the way. 

Alex and Tobin hang back a bit. “Why won’t you let me hold your hand?” Alex asks a very nervous Tobin. 

“Your parents were right there, Alex!” Tobin whisper yells and Alex laughs. 

“They won’t kick you out because you touched me” Alex says making fun of the photographer. 

The pair joins Pam and Mike in the living room sitting on the opposite couch. 

“So, Tobin we have heard a lot about you” Pam says skeptically.

“All good things, I hope” Tobin says playfully trying to break the now apparent tension. 

“Not exactly” Mike says and Tobin audibly gulps and stares wide eyed at Mike. 

“Dad stop, look at her, she is sweating bullets over here” Alex says and Mike stares at Tobin a little longer and then bursts into laughter. 

“Sorry sweetie, he does that to everyone” Pam says and Tobin lets out a breath of air. 

“Alex speaks very highly of you so no need to worry” Mike says and Tobin smiles at him. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool” Tobin says looking to her right where Alex is seated. 

“You two are so cute!” Pam says and Alex and Tobin both laugh at this. 

“Tobin tell us a little bit about yourself” Mike says and Tobin is not sure where to start. 

“Umm, well I was born in New Jersey. I went to school at the University of North Carolina and then went to Cal Berkeley to get my masters and doctorate. I am a photographer for a company called Thunder Photography and I guess that is about it” Tobin says and receives a nod of approval from Mike but Pam seems a little skeptical. 

“Tobin, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” Pam asks and Alex interferes. 

“Mom, is that really necessary?” Alex asks and Tobin puts her hand on her fiancés shoulder. “It’s O.K. Alex” Tobin says and Pam proceeds with the questions. 

“What are your intentions with Alex?” 

“I plan to marry her” 

“Do you love her?” 

“With every fiber of my being” 

“Will you take care of her?” 

“I promise to take care of her” 

“You didn’t mention your parents, why not?” Pam asks and Tobin clears her throat to answer. 

“They left my siblings and me when I was thirteen” Tobin answers and Pam gasps. 

“I am so sorry Tobin. I shouldn’t have asked” Pam says and Tobin shrugs it off. 

“It’s O.K. I had a really good foster family until I was eighteen” Tobin says and Alex picks up on the lie but doesn’t say anything. 

“That is wonderful” Pam says and Tobin smiles and nods her head in agreement. 

“I am going to get some tea and snacks, Mike will you help me?” Alex’s mom says and they both get up and head into the kitchen. 

“Tobin, why did you lie to them?” Alex asks once her parents are out of earshot. 

“I don’t need more people feeling sorry for me” Tobin says simply and Alex senses that there is more to it but decides to drop it. 

Alex’s parents come back with tea and snacks. The remainder of the afternoon is very pleasant and Tobin starts to relax and have fun. After a couple of hours the couple decides to head back to the hotel and get ready for their flight in the morning. 

On the way back to the hotel Alex decides to bring up her fiancés comment from earlier in the day. 

“So, what did you mean by people feeling sorry for you?” Alex asks. 

“I have enough people feeling sorry for me and they last thing I need is sympathy from my future in laws” Tobin says as she stays focused on the road ahead of them. 

“You can’t just lie about your life, Tobs. You are the person you are because of your childhood” Alex says and Tobin fights the urge to yell at the younger woman. 

“If it wasn’t for my childhood I wouldn’t be so fucked up in the head!” Well, she tried to fight it but it didn’t work. 

“How am I supposed to know that? You won’t tell me anything about it!” Alex yells back and Tobin grips the steering wheel. 

“I am not talking to you about this anymore” Tobin says rather calmly and Alex knows the struck a nerve but decides to push deeper. 

“You don’t get to do this, Tobin. We are getting married and I know little to nothing about your past and your childhood. I am sick of all the hiding and secrets!” Alex yells and Tobin doesn’t respond so the remainder of the car ride is silent and so is the rest of the night. 

.

“Are you ready to go? We are going to be late” Tobin says as she knocks on the bathroom door. 

Alex comes out of the bathroom with her purse in her hands and says, “We aren’t leaving until you open up, so with that said I am going to see Syd and you can do whatever” 

“Are you serious? I have a shoot in the morning” Tobin says with frustration lacing her voice. 

“Well, I guess you better work fast, huh?” Alex says as she kisses Tobin on the cheek and turns to the door. “I love you” Alex adds and waits for Tobin to say it back. 

“Love you too” Tobin mumbles and Alex slams the door on her way out. 

.

“So, you won’t let her leave because she won’t tell you about her childhood?” Sydney asks while sitting across from her best friend. 

“Yes! And it is so frustrating because she knows everything about me and I know nothing about her!” Alex yells and lays her head down on the table. 

“Has she said why she won’t tell you?” Syd asks and Alex shakes her head side to side. 

“All she has said is that ‘it would be best if I didn’t know’. Like, that is so freaking cryptic that it makes me worried that she was a serial killer or something” Alex says and Sydney laughs at the other woman. 

“I can guarantee that Tobin was not a serial killer, she is a puppy dog” Sydney says trying to lighten the mood but no such luck. 

“O.K. maybe instead of a threatening her try a chill and calm approach” Sydney says and Alex thinks about it for a minute. 

“I have been threatening her a lot lately” Alex says and Sydney nods her head in agreement. 

“Just be chill about it and if she doesn’t tell you then withhold sex. It works like a charm on Dom” Sydney says and Alex laughs at her best friend because that doesn’t surprise her. 

“I might try that but I’m hoping that she just tells me” Alex says and Syd nods her head, “But you always need a backup plan, Al” 

“When are you going back to the hotel?” Sydney asks and Alex shrugs. 

“I think I’ll make her sweat it out a little more. Want to do some shopping?” Alex asks already knowing the answer. 

“Hells yes!” Sydney yells and Alex laughs. 

.

“Tobs, I’m back!” Alex yells as she walks through the door of their hotel room. 

“I’ll be out in a second” Tobin replies. 

Alex starts to unpack all the stuff she bought today when she hears the bathroom door open and sees Tobin walk out, “How was your day with Syd?” Tobin asks while leaning against the wall across from Alex. 

“It was good for my health but as for my bank account…” Alex says and Tobin laughs because she knows her fiancé is really good at spending money. 

“What did you do today?” Alex asks hoping that Tobin will finally tell her what she wants to hear. 

“I did this” Tobin says as she pulls a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her jeans. 

“What is that?” Alex asks and Tobin responds, “An explanation.” 

“I knew that I couldn’t just tell you on the spot so I wrote down what I thought you would want to hear” Tobin says shyly and Alex’s stomach drops. 

“Tobin, I am so sorry that I threatened you. I should have never done that, I want you to be comfortable to tell me things and if you aren’t there yet then I can wait, but not forever” Alex explains and Tobin immediately shakes her head side to side. 

“No, don’t apologize. If it wasn’t for you ‘threatening’ me” Tobin says with air quotes, “then I wouldn’t have written this” 

“I think I need to sit down for this” Tobin says and Alex grabs her hands and they sit on the bed together. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Tobs” Alex says when she sees Tobin opening the crinkled up paper. 

“I need a kiss before I do this” Tobin says and leans in to kiss the younger woman. The newly engaged couple had kissed many times before but this was different, this kiss was full of emotion. It was everything that Tobin needed in that moment. 

“O.K. here I go,” Tobin starts and then takes a big breath focusing on the piece of paper in front of her. “As you have gathered from my non-existent talk about my childhood, it was rough. Before Kelley was with me Lauren and I shared a room with four other girls and we shared a mattress on the floor” Tobin says shakily and Alex grabs her hand to give the other woman strength. 

“The house was too small for all the kids living in it. It had three bedrooms, one for my foster parents, one for the boys, and one for the girls. There were six of us girls and three boys. It was a struggle to get fed three times a day, most days I would only eat once. Lauren would occasionally try and sneak food for us but she always got caught” Tobin says and laughs at the memory of Lauren sneaking a bag of chips in her pants.

“Yeah, it was really hard but Lauren was my sanity for a couple years and then she got adopted and it all came crashing down. My foster parents were never very fond of me and it became hard to really care about anything since no one cared about me. I would skip school and go hang out with a bunch of wasters, then Kelley came and she basically saved me.” Tobin says with tears streaming down her face and Alex’s heart breaks seeing the love of her life like this. 

“She was an angel sent from God himself and she changed my life. She brought me back to life and I can never repay her for that” Tobin says and Alex leans over to wipe the tears away. 

“What did she save you from, Tobs?” Alex asks in a very gentle tone and Tobin sniffs and wipes the remaining tears away. 

“She saved me from myself. I was in a huge pit of depression after Lauren left and I got into some stuff I shouldn’t have. I was dealing drugs for money that I used to buy food and that turned into using said drugs and it just spiraled from there. She basically slapped me in the face and threw a soccer ball at me” Tobin says smiling at the memory of that day. 

“She means the world to me, Lex” Tobin says and Alex smiles. “I know, Tobs.” 

“I left her there. She saved my life and I left her there” Tobin says as her smile begins to fade and anger enters her eyes. 

“What happened after you left?” Alex asks and Tobin shakes her head and replies, “She won’t tell me. I’ve asked her a thousand times and she won’t budge.”

“Maybe if you threaten her…” Alex says and Tobin laughs at this. 

“I could try that” Tobin says and Alex pulls her in for a big bear hug. 

“I know there is more but I don’t want to push, so thank you for sharing” Alex says and Tobin replies, “I feel like I am in kindergarten and the teacher is praising me for sharing my feelings” 

“You can never be serious, can you?” Alex asks while lightly smacking her fiancé on the arm. 

“Well, I did grow up with Kelley” Tobin says and Alex nods her head in agreement. 

“Since I shared about my past can we go home? I miss my bed” Tobin whines as she throws herself back on the bed. 

“Absolutely, I miss your bed too” Alex says and Tobin laughs. They both laid on the bed for a little while longer before booking a flight back to Portland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being awesome as always! Probably ending this in the next 5 or so chapters.. Main focus will now be on the wedding! (:  
> -R


	16. Not so Silent Night

"How’s engaged life going?” Jude asks Tobin while they are on break from a shoot. 

Tobin and Alex have been back in Portland for a couple days and since their plane touched the ground she has been on the phone with Kelley or actually with Kelley nonstop planning the couple’s wedding. 

“Alex and Kelley have started to plan the wedding” Tobin explains as she adjusts the lenses of her camera. 

“I thought you and Alex were supposed to be planning the wedding?” Jude asks and Tobin sighs and shrugs her shoulders. 

“So did I” Tobin says and Jude laughs. “How do you like being my intern slash personal assistant?”

“Meeting hot celebrities and getting to stare at them for hours without it being creepy? It’s probably the best job ever” Jude says and now it’s Tobin’s turn to laugh. 

“But what’s the most important rule?” Tobin asks. 

“Make them feel comfortable and treat them with respect” Jude replies back and Tobin smiles. 

“Tobin and I have taught you well” Whitney says as she comes around the corner and pats Jude on the back. 

“How is soccer going?” Tobin asks as she sees the client, Mila Kunis, walk back into the room. 

“It’s going really well, we have our final playoff game next week and if we win we go to the championship match” Jude explains while Tobin tells Mila what to do. 

“Awesome man, if you make it to the championship Alex and I will come cheer you on” Tobin says and Jude’s face light up. 

“Are you serious?” Jude asks and Tobin nods her head. “That would be awesome. I will make sure we win our game next week” Jude says as he walks around the room with a big smile plastered to his face. 

The shoot continues on without any incidents and Jude even got a picture with Mila. To say that this was the best day of his life would have been an understatement. 

After dropping Jude off at home Tobin heads back to her place expecting some peace and quiet because Alex and Kelley were having a sleepover. 

“Home sweet home” Tobin says as she walks into her apartment but quickly realizes that all the lights are on and there is a faint giggling coming from her bedroom. 

Tobin picks up the closest thing to her, which happens to be an umbrella, and slowly walks back to her bedroom. She gets to her door and very cautiously turns the handle and opens the door with the umbrella raised. 

What she sees when she opens the door makes her want to rip her precious hair out. “What the hell happened to my room?” 

“Oh hey Tobs, we are wedding planning!” Alex yells with a big smile on her face. 

Tobin’s bed is covered in bridal magazines and her floor is covered in notebooks with lots of post it notes. It is so bad that she can’t see her bedspread or her floor. 

“I thought you guys were having a sleepover?” Tobin whines as she lets her head fall. 

“We are, silly” Kelley says and Alex laughs.

“But I thought you meant your house?” Tobin says with a questioning tone.

“Why would I mean my house?” Alex asks with a confused look on her face. 

“Because you live there and this is my space” Tobin says while moving her hands in a circular motion. 

“Come on Tobin, I haven’t stayed there in weeks” Alex says as she playfully rolls her eyes and focuses back on the bridal magazine in front of her. 

“O.K. well I am going to try and relax in the living room so could you please keep it down?” Tobin asks as she grabs her laptop and phone charger. 

“You won’t even notice we’re here, Tobs!” Kelley says and Tobin rolls her eyes and mutters to herself, ‘I highly doubt that’. 

Tobin walks into her living room and plops onto her couch and grabs the remote. She scrolls through the channels and settles on watching Sports Center, as usual. 

The photographer grabs her laptop and begins working on some edits of Mila Kunis when her doorbell rings. 

“You have got to be kidding me” Tobin says as she sighs and gets up off her couch to open the door. What is on the other side of the door surprises her.

“Hey Tobin, is Alex here?” In front of Tobin is Alex’s ‘fake ex-boyfriend’ Servando. He is very sweaty and is carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. 

“Uhh, yeah she is. Come on in” Tobin says as she steps to the side to let the sweaty man into her apartment. “Alex! You’ve got a friend here!” Tobin yells as she leans against the back of the door. 

“Ooo a friend! I wonder who it could be-“ Alex says as she comes bounding around the corner but words fall short as she sees Servando. 

“Serv, what are you doing here?” Alex says as she hugs the still sweaty man. 

“Who is that?” Kelley asks as she comes up beside Tobin. 

“Alex’s ex-boyfriend” Tobin says with a little bit to her words. 

“Can we go talk somewhere?” Servando says and Alex nods her head and leads them to the balcony. 

“Unbelievable” Tobin says as soon as Alex and Servando are out of earshot. 

“Do you think he’s come back for her?” Kelley asks she watches her best friend pace back and forth. 

“Of course he has! Did you see how sweaty he is?” Tobin says and Kelley stares out at the balcony hoping it isn’t what it seems. 

After lots of pacing and lots of nail biting from both of the women Alex appears with Servando. Tobin looks at Alex as if to asks, ‘What is going on?’ but Alex waves her off. 

Alex walks Servando to the door and hugs him before he leaves. She spins around and two pairs of eyes are staring back at her. 

“What?” Alex asks and Tobin throws her hands up. 

“What the hell was that?” Tobin asks with her hands on her hips. 

“It was not what it looked like. He was just coming by to tell me that he was going to be in town for a couple weeks” Alex says and Tobin rolls her eyes for the second time that night. 

“That’s a lie” Tobin says. 

“O.K. fine he dropped by to confess some things to me” Alex says and Tobin’s heart drops. 

“W-w-what did he confess?” Tobin asks with a shaky voice. 

“It’s nothing that you need to worry about, Tobs” Alex says as she approaches Tobin and takes her hands. 

“Then you should be able to tell me” Tobin says and Kelley discreetly nods her head in agreement. 

“He came by to tell me that he is really happy for us and that he was over me” Alex says and Tobin looks at her with a scrunched up face. 

“What?” Kelley says and the couple looks back at her, “Sorry”. 

“Why did he come by to tell you that he was over you?” Tobin asks with a confused look still on her face. 

“He found a girl that he really loves and just wanted to tell me” Alex says and Tobin is still not sold on the idea. “I know you think that I’m lying but I’m not. He is one of my oldest friends and yes, he did fall in love with me but he’s not anymore, so don’t worry” Alex says and Tobin relaxes when she hears the last part. 

“O.K. I believe you” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. 

“I believe you too” Kelley says from across the room and the couple laughs at their friend. 

.

The following day Tobin, Alex, and Kelley went dress shopping, well Tobin was forced to go. 

“What do you think about this one, Tobs?” Alex asks as she comes out of the dressing room with Kelley trailing behind her. Tobin looks up and Alex steals the breath right out of her lungs. 

Tobin gets up from the very hard and very uncomfortable chairs and walks over to her fiancé, “You look amazing, Lex.” 

“Come on Tobin, you said that about the last five dresses” Alex whines as she spins around toward the mirror. “Look, I have back fat in this dress and you think I look ‘amazing’?” Alex says using air quotes around amazing. 

“You’re being ridiculous, you look beautiful” Tobin says as she circles around Alex. “Doesn’t she, Kelley?” Tobin asks as she gives a pointed look to her best friend. 

“Sorry Tobs, I can’t lie to Alex,” Kelley says and Alex glares at the older woman. “It looks really pretty Alex, but I just think that we can find something that is much better.”

“Thank you for being a true friend, Kelley” Alex says as she continues to glare at Tobin who in turn rolls her eyes and walks back to the chairs. 

“Then don’t ask for my opinion anymore” Tobin says as she pulls out her phone and goes through her email. 

“Don’t be stupid, Tobin” Alex says as she walks back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. 

“Are you guys done yet? I’m getting really hungry” Tobin says as she pockets her phone and walks around the store. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to mention this last night but we are meeting Serv for lunch in about twenty minutes” Alex says as she walk out of the dressing room and checks her watch. 

“I don’t want to go to lunch with your ex” Tobin whines. 

“Well too bad” Alex responds with a cheeky smile. 

“Seriously guys, can we go? I am about to eat my arm off” Kelley says and Tobin jumps up and they both run to the door with an embarrassed and agitated Alex trailing behind. 

.

“Serv this is Kelley, Kelley this is Servando” Alex says as she introduces her two friends to each other. “And of course you know Tobin” 

“Hey, how’s the wedding planning going?” Servando asks as they all take a seat at a table. 

“I am not really allowed to help with the planning” Tobin says and Servando laughs. 

“That’s because you’ve never planned anything out in your life” Alex says and Tobin playfully rolls her eyes. 

“I am going to be in town for a while so if you ever want to escape the bridezilla and watch a game I am willing to help you out” Servando says and Tobin laughs while Alex lightly slaps him on the shoulder. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal” Tobin says and Alex smiles at the both of them. 

“Hello, I am still here ya’ know” Kelley says and all three of them whip their heads over to Kelley. 

“So Servando, what are you doing in town?” Kelley asks as she tries to include herself into the conversation. 

“Mostly business but I’m also here to visit my girlfriend” Servando says and Kelley ooo’s at this. 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Kelley pry’s. 

“Kelley, chill out” Tobin says. “No, it’s O.K.” Servando says and Kelley sticks her tongue out at Tobin. 

“Her name is Kate, we met about three months ago and she is amazing. Just to cover the basics for you, Kelley” Servando says and the three of them laugh at this while Kelley just sits there with a sour look on her face. 

“Ya know I am not too fond of you so far” Kelley says looking over at Servando who still has a smile on his face. 

Alex looks between her friends, who are now having a bit of a stare down, with a worried look on her face. Tobin, as usual, doesn’t notice this because of her infatuation with the menu. 

“Oh come on Kelley, I’m just joking” Servando says and Kelley stares a bit longer and shrugs her shoulders. 

“I like you Carrasco, but don’t make the sass a habit” Kelley says as she picks up her menu. 

“And she lives with you?” Servando asks Tobin who just nods her head. 

“Thank goodness she’s going back to Jersey next week” Tobin says making sure Kelley hears her comment. 

“Oh shut up Tobin. You’re going to miss me because now Alex will actually want your help with the wedding stuff” Kelley says with a smirk on her face and Tobin’s smile falters. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have fun babe!” Alex says excitedly and Tobin fakes a smile and looks over at Servando. 

“We’ll being seeing a lot of each other, Carrasco” Tobin says and Servando laughs and shakes his head. “I expected as much” He replies. 

.

 

“Hey Alex?” Tobin says as she walks into her bedroom. 

“What’s up dog?” Alex says and Tobin cringes at just how lame that sounds coming from her fiancé. 

“Please don’t ever say that again” Tobin says as she takes a seat on her bed next to Alex. “Anyway, are you busy on Friday?” 

“I don’t think so, just training in the morning” Alex says without looking up from her laptop. 

“You remember Jude, right?” Tobin asks and Alex nods her head. “Well, I told him that if his team made it to the championship game that we would go..” Tobin says sheepishly because she wasn’t sure how the younger woman would react. 

“O.K. what time is it at? And what colors should I wear?” Alex asks as she sets her laptop to the side and gives Tobin her full attention. 

“You really want to go? I mean it’s just a high school game” Tobin says unaware as to why her fiancé is so excited about this. 

“I know but Jude is a cool guy and he’s going to Cal so we are pretty much family” Alex says and Tobin rolls her eyes at her fiancés ridiculous statement. 

“Whatever you say, babe” Tobin says as she turns on the T.V. to ESPN. 

“So, what colors do I have to wear?” Alex asks Tobin who is no longer paying attention to her. 

“Tobin?” Alex asks.

“Yeah babe, that sounds good” Tobin says not knowing what her fiancé just said. 

“So, no sex for a week then?” Alex asks seeing if the other woman was listening yet. 

“Yeah, that’s great” Tobin says not taking her eyes off the T.V. and Alex rolls her eyes and walks out of the room. 

.

“I agreed to what now?” Tobin asks as they head to Jude’s soccer game. 

“No sex for a week” Alex replied while applying lipstick in the mirror. 

“I agreed to no such thing, I’m not an idiot” Tobin says as the looks at the younger woman with an incredulous expression. 

“I swear you did, Tobin” Alex says as she looks at her fiancé with a serious face. 

“Why can’t I remember anything? First I agreed to do your laundry for a month and now no sex? That just doesn’t sound like me” Tobin says scratching her head. 

“Tobin, would I ever lie to you?” Alex asks as she bats her eyelashes. 

“I mean, I guess not” Tobin says skeptically. 

“You are just so forgetful, babe” Alex says as she reaches over to grab ahold of Tobin’s hand and intertwines their fingers. 

They continue the short drive to Jude’s game and Alex plays around on her phone while Tobin thinks about their previous conversation. Something still doesn’t add up to her. 

“Let’s gooooooo” Alex announces as they pull into a parking space in Tobin’s old Jeep, that Alex hates so much. 

“I hate that thing” Alex says as they walk toward the field. 

“Don’t worry she hates you too” Tobin says and Alex hits her shoulder a little too hard and Tobin retracts from the soccer player rubbing her arm. Alex realizes that the hit was a little hard and rushes toward her fiancé kissing her cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard” Alex says as she continues to kiss Tobin’s cheek. 

“Gosh, you’re mean” Tobin says as she pulls away from Alex and walks ahead. 

“Oh come on, I said I was sorry. Please hold my hand” Alex says as she steps in front of her and juts her lip out and bats her eyelashes while holding her hand out for Tobin to take. 

“Fine, just put that lip away” Tobin says taking Alex’s hand and walking into the stadium. 

“I’m excited for the game” Alex announces once they finally get to their seats after multiple pictures and autographs. 

“Yeah, thanks for coming with me” Tobin says and Alex smiles at her. 

The game finally starts and the action begins. The couple easily spots Jude on the field and are amazed at just how good he is. He speeds through just about everyone on the field and shows off his footwork.

At halftime Jude and his team are up 2-0 thanks to an assist and goal by Jude himself. 

“I want a coke” Alex says to Tobin who is on her phone looking through some pictures. 

“Go get a coke then” Tobin says without looking up from her phone.

“If I go then people will notice me and I’ll never get back in time for the second half. Can you please go?” Alex asks sweetly. 

“No” Tobin says to her fiancé. 

“Please Tobin, I’m so thirsty” Alex whines and Tobin shows no mercy. 

“Well, you wouldn’t be if we had sex last night” Tobin says knowing that this will get a rise out of her girlfriend. 

“O.K. asshole make that two weeks” Alex says and Tobin’s eyes go wide but she still doesn’t look up at Alex. 

“Fine by me” Tobin says coolly. ‘Two can play this game’ Tobin thinks to herself. 

“Guess I’ll just die of thirst” Alex says dramatically. 

“I’ll miss you” Tobin says as she leans over and kisses Alex forehead. 

“Whatever” Alex says as she stinks into her seat, Tobin still paying attention to her phone. 

“What are you doing on your phone? You’re like never on it” Alex says as she tries to sneak a look at Tobin’s phone. 

“Work” Tobin says simply and Alex huffs. Tobin does notice so she huff a little louder. 

“What is up with you today?” Tobin asks as she pockets her phone. 

“Finally you start paying attention to me” Alex announces as she looks over at the older woman. 

“I always pay attention to-“ Just about that time the game starts back up and Tobin shifts her focus. 

“Of course, I shouldn’t even be surprised anymore” Alex says annoyed with the photographer. “I think I’ll just take off all my clothes right here” Alex announces rather loudly. 

“Yeah, that’s great,” Tobin says as she looks at her fiancé and kisses her on the lips and focuses right back on the game. 

“Guess she be doing two months of my laundry” Alex says as she watches her fiancé watch the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see, huh? so sorry about that but here it is! thanks for everything!  
> -R

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO 2nd story! The other one will be updated, don't worry just at a bit of a crossroads with that story. Hope you enjoy this one. Remember this is fiction so don't get mad if something is not correct. Suggestions are welcome!  
> -R


End file.
